Then and Now
by Writergurl30
Summary: It all started on a pool table, in a bar when two friends came together. Monica and Chandler could have never imagined the direction their journey from friends to lovers was going to take because of that one night, but it changed everything for them, and as Monica mused to herself on one of the most significant days of her life, "She sure as hell was going to enjoy the journey."
1. Chapter 1-April 15th,1994

**Chapter 1-April 15th, 1994**

"Oh my God, this hurts so much," Monica panted as she held her pregnant belly breathing in and out quickly to help "control" the excruciating pain she was feeling. Though nothing helped to make it any better. It just seemed to get worse and worse as time went on, and she knew it wasn't going to get any better until she delivered this baby.

"Just keep breathing," her sus chef Franny said as she breathed in and out showing Monica what she should be doing. She loved Franny dearly, but she was annoying the hell out her. She knew exactly what to do! More than Franny did. She had practiced her Lamaze breathing a million times, and she even went to expectant mother yoga with Phoebe to help prepare for a "zen" labor, but there was nothing zen about this. Her stomach felt like it was tightening into the world's biggest knot. This was by far the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Oh, shut up!" Monica snapped as another contraction hit making her stomach tighten even more as if that was even possible. God, this sucked. This was like the most painful menstrual cramp ever amplified by affinity pain.

"It's ok, I understand you're in pain" Franny said trying to remain calm, "But just keep breathing," Monica was about to tell her to "shut up" when another excruciating contraction hit in succession making her stomach clench so tight it robbed her of breath. Unfortunately, it could get worse and with every contraction it did. She loved every minute of her pregnancy, morning sickness and all, but labor truly sucked. Labor could kiss her ass!

"Oh God!" Monica screamed getting the attention of everyone waiting in the emergency room waiting area, and Monica was in so much pain that she could care less who or what was staring at her.

"Another one that fast! Oh God!" Franny asked as she frantically wheeled her friend over to the check in desk.

"Hello, my friend…Monica is in labor, and I think she is really, really close to delivery. She's been in labor for like fifteen hours already! Fifteen! I know she should have come in here sooner. We all tried to tell her too, but she was like 'I'm fine'. Cause she's so stubborn," Franny laughed nervously as she rambled on at a million miles and hour, and Monica just rolled her eyes and put her head in her hands. She really did wish Chandler would get there. Sure he would be cracking jokes, but he would be far less annoying then this.

Plus, if she were really honest with herself, it was because she needed him. He had been her rock through the entire pregnancy. He was there with her every step of the way, and she really didn't want him to miss this. It was his child she was about to give birth to after all.

"Ok, slow down," the receptionist said looking over at Monica who was now engaged in slow deliberate breathing. She was breathing in fresh air and out pain….

"Have your waters broke?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, twenty minutes ago," Franny said quickly.

"And how far apart are the contractions?" the receptionist asked.

"Ow!" Monica squealed as her stomach literary caved in on itself.

"I see," the receptionist replied. "And as she said," pointing to Franny but looking at Monica. "You have been in labor for fifteen hours?" Monica just nodded as she slowly, peacefully exhaled filling her with love and light.

"Ok, I think we need to get you straight to delivery," the receptionist said picking up the phone.

"Oh and it's Monica, right?" The receptionist asked as she looked up an extension.

"Yes," Monica gasped as she shifted uncomfortably in the chair thinking a change in position would help or at least take the pressure of her enflamed who ha, but not it didn't help at all-not one single bit.

"Last name?" the receptionist asked as she dialed the extension.

"Geller," Monica added as she rubbed her spasming belly.

"And you're, Olivia?" Monica asked looking at the older women's name tag.

"Right," the receptionist, Olivia, smiled as she awaited response on the other line of the phone. "Yes, hello, we have a young women here in active labor…" the women said to whoever answered.

"You got a hold of Chandler and Ross right?" Monica asked Franny as Olivia spoke to what they assumed to be someone in labor and delivery.

"Yes, and they are on their way," Franny confirmed.

"And Phoebe?" Monica asked.

"Yes, and she said she was going to pick up Joey and then head on over," Franny answered brightly.

"Thank you," Monica between deep breaths.

Franny was about to respond when the receptionist pulled the phone away from her ear to talk to Monica.

"Whose your Doctor, hun?" Olivia asked.

"Dr.-long!" Monica said through gritted teeth holding her stomach in pain. Olivia just nodded in response before asking, "Has she been called or do you need us to do that for you?"

"She's been called," Monica replied. Olivia just nodded and put the phone back to her ear to continue talking to whoever was on the other side of the phone.

"Please wait for daddy," Monica murmured to her belly as she gently rubbed it. "He'll be here soon sweetheart, just wait a little while longer," and she smiled through tears as the contracting of her belly subsided somewhat as her baby must have gotten the message. She didn't want him to miss this either.

"Frank, We need to get this young women to delivery NOW," Olivia called out to a passing orderly.

"Which room?" the orderly named Frank replied.

"Five, and hurry! This one is ready!" Olivia replied as Frank nodded and rushed over to Monica.

"Your doctor's on site and waiting for you, hun," Olivia smiled.

"Thanks," Monica smiled as Frank wheeled her around.

"And Good luck!" Olivia said as Frank rushed towards delivery with Franny power walking to keep up. They could hear the receptionist shout for Monica's insurance card.

"I can give it to her," Franny offered wanting very much to do anything other than seeing her coworker in labor, and Monica nodded in understanding preferring very much not to have Franny see her in such a compromising position. She was hoping for Phoebe and Chandler anyway.

"You have my purse?" Monica said referring to Kate Spade the bag that contained the needed insurance card.

"Yup! and the hospital bag," Franny replied. "And don't worry…." Franny sang knowing her friend "I'll make sure they get back to you," Franny finished having a good grasp of Monica's anal retentive ways.

Monica snorted in laughter and then through her pain managed to quip, "And don't get any ideas about taking my money because I don't have any."

"Oh, your credit cards will do just fine," Franny sang as Monica burst out in laughter despite the pain.

"Love ya," Franny said as she kissed her friend on the cheek whispering a reassuring, "He'll be here," Franny said before rushing back to the check in desk. Monica closed her eyes holding back tears and praying that she was right.

He couldn't miss it. He just couldn't. She desperately wished that she could get into Doc Brown's DeLorean and go back in time to tell Chandler about the contractions and the labor when it all started last night…after their fight…after the made love…after he left. Monica shook her head at the memory. She couldn't think about that right now.

As Monica and the orderly made it past the emergency room entrance, they saw a breathless Phoebe and Joey sprint through the hospital entrance, and Monica swore she could have head a choir of angels singing halleluiah.

"Monica," Phoebe said rushing over to her friend following alongside the fast moving wheelchair. "We got here as fast as we could; my grandmother's cab is in the shop, and we had to take a REAL cab, but we were having a hell of a time trying to get one, and Joey just had to stop for a meatball sub" Phoebe said pointing accusingly at Joey who was holding the aforementioned sandwich.

"Hey I was hungry," Joey said with a mouth full of sub. "Do you want some?" Joey asked Monica.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Monica said shaking her head.

"You can't eat that in here," the orderly Frank said.

"Throw it away," Phoebe said pointing to a nearby trash can.

"No, I'm hungry!" Joey pouted. "And it sooo good," Joey added before chumping down on it as Phoebe gritted her teeth and frustration.

"Then, I'll do it," Phoebe said snatching it from Joey's hand and back peddling to throw it away herself.

"Phoebe!" Joey whined.

"Don't Phoebe me, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, you heard the man! You can't have eat in here anyway!" Phoebe practically shouted as Joey did a double take.

"Jeez, Phoebe calm down!" Joey replied.

"I will not calm down! Us stopping for that meatball sub set us back ten minutes; we would have already been here by now," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Trust me you didn't miss much," Monica said waving dismissively.

"See," Joey said sticking his tongue out at Phoebe who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Where are Chandler and Ross?" Monica asked changing the subject.

"They are at the health club playing raquette ball," Joey said dumbly.

"I know that!" Monica said as she rolled her eyes, "But Franny said they are coming. Are they coming?"

"Yes, of course!" Phoebe replied reassuringly. "They are on their way, but the health club is way across town, and the traffic is a bitch this time of day. You know that! But they'll be here" Phoebe replied.

"Great, so they may not make it," Monica panted as she held her contracting belly.

"Oh, they'll make it, Mon" Joey reassured her as he jogged alongside the orderly, and Monica smiled up at Joey gratefully.

"Oh, your aura is all red and angsty, let me do a cleaning," Phoebe said as she waved her hands around Monica, as both Monica and Joey rolled their eyes.

"Uh Phoebes, maybe now's not a good time to do that," Joey said apprehensively. He could tell Monica was not pleased with the whole thing, but he sure as hell didn't want to piss Phoebe off especially after the whole sub thing.

"Now, is the perfect time. Monica can't go into labor with such a negative energy. It isn't a good energy for the baby to be born into," Phoebe replied indignantly.

"Phoebes, how can Monica have positive energy right now? She's is labor… and A LOT of pain for Christ sakes," Joey replied as they began arguing, but all Monica could think about and pray about was that Chandler would make it in time to see their daughter being born, and her heart skipped a beat as they made it to the delivery room.

"No, no, we can't go in yet," Monica said bracing her feet on the floor.

"Why not?" Phoebe frowned.

"Chandler's not hear yet; what if he doesn't know where we are? What if…" Monica asked as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"He will," Phoebe reassured her putting a comforting hand over Monica's and pushing back a stray lock of hair from her face. "Joey will go to the waiting area and wait for Chandler and Ross to arrive, and when they do, he will tell them which room we are in. Right, Joey?" Phoebe asked looking up at Joey.

"Right, on it," Joey said before jogging off and then back peddling to go over to Monica.

"You're going to do great, and I can't wait to meet my God daughter," Joey smirked giddily as he kissed the top of her head.

"I promise we haven't decided that yet, Joe," Monica smiled lightly.

"Well, I am sure you and Chandler will make the right choice and choose me," Joey whispered in her ear before jogging off for real.

"You ready?" the orderly asked as he rolled her in, and Monica just looked up at Phoebe and reluctantly nodded yes.

Once they entered the delivery room. Everything happened so fast-too fast. First, Monica had to change out of her work clothes into a flimsy hospital gown as Phoebe was prompted to scrub up. Then, a nurse who reminded her so much of her mother, who annoyed the hell out of her, hooked her up to machines to monitor her heart rate and yada, yada while another younger more inexperienced nurse who Nurse Judy ,as she was nicknamed by Monica, kept directing the younger nurse as if she was doing everything wrong, and all Monica could muster were a few sympathetic smiles at the young girl. Then, suddenly doctor Long showed up, and with Phoebe at her side, she began pushing.

"Monica you are going to have to push harder," Doctor Long said as Phoebe held her right leg and the younger more pleasant nurse held her left one. Nurse "Judy" stood stoically monitoring her vitals.

"I can't," Monica shook her head which was all sweaty and flushed. "Not without Chandler," Monica said as she looked up at Phoebe and then back down at doctor Long whose face was partially hindered by a hospital mask.

"I understand," Dr. Long replied sympathetically. "But this baby is ready to come out NOW, and if we keep her in longer than necessary she will become distressed, and I know you don't want that to happen," Dr. Long patiently explained.

"I can't," Monica cried as she threw her head back onto the pillow in despair. "Chandler can't miss this, he just can't," Monica shock her head.

"I know sweetie, but you heard what Dr. Long said. If she stays in too long, it could cause her harm," Phoebe said as she patted Monica's forehead with a cloth which was quickly becoming saturated with Monica's sweat.

"It's all my fault," Monica cried. "I waited too long now he is going to miss this," Monica sobbed as Dr. Long and Phoebe exchanged helpless glances.

"Monica," she heard her name being called, and she snapped her head towards the source.

"Chandler," Monica smiled brightly.

"You made it," Monica smiled through her tears.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Chandler said as he made his way towards her nodding towards the young nurse to step aside so he could take her place immediately falling into the role he had practiced taking her leg in one arm and extending the other arms so she could squeeze his hand. God, she was so glad he made it.

"I didn't think you were going to make it; I'm so sorry…" Monica said as Chandler glanced at her curiously, but before either could say anything else Dr. Long interjected.

"Ok, Monica push," Dr. Long directed and Monica nodded obediently pushing with all of her might Dr. Long counting down the push.

"Your doing great, Monica" Dr. Long said as Monica pushed with all of her might.

"You can do this, baby," Chandler whispered in her ear which didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe who looked on at the couple with interest.

"Ahhh!" Monica screamed as threw herself back on the bed utterly exhausted.

"I can see the head!" Dr. Long said. "Just a few more big pushes, Monica," Dr. Long said.

"You've got this, Monica!" Phoebe said.

"I know," Monica nodded as she sat up again as she bore down pushing with all of the strength inside of her.

"Do this for Emma, do this for Emma," Chandler repeated over and over again as he leaned into her and Phoebe couldn't help but watch in amazement at the scene. What happened to the goofy, immature Chandler she met two years ago? This wasn't the same Chandler. This Chandler was so tender, so together, so mature, and clearly there was something more between the two of them that had evolved over the last nine months that she and everyone else had missed. She vowed to get down to the bottom of this once this baby was born and all was said and done. She would give Monica some time to rest before accosting her with questions like a day or an hour. She decided an hour was all she could wait.

"Ahhh!" Monica bellowed as she fell back onto the bed again panting and sweating profusely.

"I've got shoulders," Dr. Long beamed up at the parents to be.

"You do?" Monica smiled through the pain.

"She's almost here," Chandler smiled lovingly at Monica.

"She is," Monica smiled lovingly in return.

"Thank you for her, for everything, for being here for me and with me," Monica smiled.

"It's my pleasure, now and forever," Chandler whispered quietly in her ear before Monica let out another howl of pain and popped up in the bed.

"Push, push, push," Dr. Long repeated as Monica pushed down with all of her might feeling her baby's shoulders push through the opening of her vagina the same opening that Chandler had penetrated nine months ago that put her in this state, and Monica laughed through her pain at the image as both Chandler and Phoebe looked at her oddly.

"The heads out," Dr. Long said as Nurse "Judy "stood near Dr. Long at the foot of the bed ready to assist.

"Ok, just one more big push, Monica, and this baby is out," Dr. Long said.

"She's almost here!" Phoebe said giddily as Monica smiled through her tears and here pain. Her baby was so close to being born. She was impatient to meet her, and to hold her. Her little Emma Grace.

"Ok," Monica said determinedly as she barred her teeth pushing as hard as she could as she squeezed the life out of Chandler's hand who oddly wasn't protesting but was whispering words of encouragement and admiration in her ear helping to fuel her onto the big finish.

"You're doing so good, sweetheart, keep going," Chandler chanted refueling her strength and renewing her purpose.

"Push, push, push," Dr. Long and Phoebe chanted, and Monica pushed-oh she pushed. She pushed the hell out it! She pushed through the pain as she felt her baby nudge her way out of her and into the world, and she didn't stop pushing until she heard the beautiful sound of her baby crying and Dr. Long sing "She's out".

"She's so beautiful," Phoebe gasped as she put her hands over her mouth tears spilling from her own eyes.

"Do you want to cut the cord, daddy?" Dr. Long asked Chandler who just nodded speechlessly through tear clouded eyes.

Monica beamed as Chandler cut the cord as Nurse "Judy" cracked a smile for the first time and took the baby, wiped her off, wrapped her in a pink blanket, and gingerly placed her in Chandler's waiting arms.

"Hi, baby girl, I'm your daddy, and this is your mommy," Chandler said as he handed her to a sobbing Monica.

"Hi, baby girl," Monica said as she took the baby into her arms. "She is so beautiful," Monica agreed as she held the warm bundle in her arms. "So perfect," Monica smiled up at Chandler who was smiling down at her through tears of joy.

"She has your hair," Phoebe said pointing to Chandler, "And your eyes," Phoebe said pointing to Monica. "She really is so beautiful," Phoebe conquered. "I'll go let everyone know she's finally hear, yeah!" Phoebe added bouncing up and down and clapping her hands together giddily.

"I'm so happy for you guys! " Phoebe beamed before giving Monica a friendly peck on the lips, gently kissing baby Emma's forehead, and then going over to Chandler to give him a big hug.

"Thanks, Phoebe…for everything," Monica said extending her free arm to gently give her friend's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, thank you Phoebe," Chandler said giving Phoebe a side hug.

"It was nothing," Phoebe said waving dismissively. "I'll see you guys a little later….with visitors, yeah!" Phoebe exclaimed as she blew Monica and the baby a kiss before exiting the delivery room.

"You did it," Chandler said as he kissed her forehead.

"No, we did it," Monica smiled up at him and then back at their baby. "We really did it," Monica echoed as she looked into the eyes of her little princess, and in that moment she just knew. She knew that her baby was not an Emma Grace, and then she frowned because she didn't know what she was. The perfect name she had planned and dreamed about for years just didn't seem perfect enough for her perfect little angel.


	2. Chapter 2-April 15th, 1994

**Chapter 2-April 15****th,****1994 **

"She's a little sleeping beauty," Monica smiled down at her sleeping baby who was nestled in her tired but happy arms. She just couldn't put her little girl down. The nurses literally had to pry her out of her arms the first time they had taken her away for the standard newborn check-up and tests which she, of course, passed with flying colors. She wouldn't expect anything less from her perfect offspring.

"She does look like the princess from sleeping beauty," Chandler said admiring their little bundle as he sat next to Monica on the hospital bed.

"Princess Aurora?" Monica asked turning her head towards Chandler.

"Is that her name?" Chandler asked looking over at Monica who burst into smile.

"Yeah," Monica replied. "It is, and she does," Monica said looking back down at her little girl.

"You know I never really watched that movie I was more of a Peter Pan, Pinocchio and Jungle Book kind of kid," Chandler said with a masculine tone to his voice and Monica rolled her eyes as she still looked down at her little girl.

"Why am I not surprised?" Monica laughed. "Movies about naughty, orphaned boys who just couldn't grow up is right up your alley," Monica quipped.

"You know me so well," Chandler winked as he leaned into kiss her lightly.

"BUT…I have a feeling that you will be watching LOTS of Disney princess movies now," Monica said smiling up at Chandler who just sighed and then touched her forehead with his own before gently kissing her lips.

"I can't wait," Chandler deadpanned.

"Expect that and LOTS of tea parties," Monica smiled as they both pulled away.

"Hey, she could be more into sports an outdoors type things…" Chandler said looking down at the little girl who yawned quietly never opening her eyes but making the most precious cooing sound that melted both of her parents' hearts.

"Oh my God!" Monica cooed. "I think I just had a tiny orgasm!" Monica said as she smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Really?!" Chandler asked his eyebrows raised in surprise. "You would think it would hurt too much down there for that."

"Oh it does," Monica said matter of factly as she looked back at him. "It feels like my whole vagina is literally on fire AND going to fall off, so that was an unusual sensation to have, but I did," Monica smiled at him.

"Ok!" Chandler said awkwardly still very much perplexed by the female body even after all he had been preyed to over the last nine months. "You learn something new every day," Chandler added as they both looked back down at their sleeping bundle still so in awe of her.

"So… fifteen hours, huh?" Chandler asked after a brief pause of silence.

"Huh?" Monica asked looking up at Chandler.

"You were in labor for fifteen hours before you went to the hospital. Based on my calculations you started having contractions sometime after I left last night," Chandler smiled sadly at Monica a reaction that she dreaded but expected once he found out.

"I did," Monica replied truthfully.

"How long after?" Chandler asked.

"Not long after," Monica gulped. Her heart beating in her chest. She dreaded this conversation, and now that it was staring her in the face was anxious as hell. She didn't want to hurt him, but the truth had to come out at some point she just wished that it wasn't this point.

"How long after?" Chandler probed.

"I don't know like fifteen minutes after," Monica said before looking back at the baby.

"Jesus, Mon!" Chandler breathed trying not to raise his voice, but he was pissed as hell.

"And you didn't think to tell me because what? We were fighting? You were mad at me? You didn't want me there?" Chandler asked looking pointedly at Monica who could not look him in the eye.

"No," Monica shook her head. "I desperately wanted you there," Monica said looking up at him.

"Why then?" Chandler asked staring into her blue eyes which were glazed over with tears. His were as well. This was a very sore subject.

"Because I knew that I had time, and I had to go to work, I just had to, and I knew if I told you or anyone for that matter that I would be rushed to the hospital," Monica answered.

"Jesus, Mon" Chandler laughed knowing well and good why she felt she had to go to work. They had talked about it a lot. He understood why it was important to her, but he couldn't understand why she still had to go when she was clearly in labor. Child birthing was a much more pressing matter.

"I kept VERY good track of the contractions. I knew exactly how far apart they were, and when my water finally broke, and the contractions were less than a minute apart I went. I was only five minutes from the hospital, I had clocked it in advance, but what I hadn't anticipated was how quickly it was all going to happen," Monica defended.

"I have no doubt that you planned it all out perfectly," Chandler affirmed. "But I couldn't be a part of that? You just had to do it all yourself? Clearly you didn't need me by your side," Chandler bitterly replied.

"That's not true at all," Monica shock her head. "I needed you there, and I was wishing that you were there with me for every minute of it, but I just had to be at work for that restaurant reviewer, and I just knew that you would not have let me step foot into work if you knew, and I just had to be there. I had put too much work into it," Monica explained.

"So…." Chandler asked. "How did it go?" Chandler smiled softly.

"It went great! He loved the food! He said that our Osso boco was the best in town! My boss was so happy that he gave everyone of the chefs and cooks a raise," Monica smiled brightly.

"Monica, I AM so happy for you; I really am, but you were having our baby in the middle of it all," Chandler answered.

"Not having her," Monica corrected, "About to have her," Monica added.

"Fine, whatever," Chandler rolled his eyes as Monica laughed as she gently rocked her sleeping princess.

"What do you think expedited her arrival anyway?" Chandler asked looking down at the peaceful little angel and smiling at her beauty.

"Do you think it was our love making or our fighting?" Chandler asked glancing over at Monica who was still looking down at the baby, but he could see Monica visibly blush at the question most likely, as he was, recalling the best and the worst parts of the night.

"It was probably both," Monica answered truthfully as she looked up at him. "Both were very intense in very different ways of course," Monica smiled as Chandler did in return.

"I don't love Janis," Chandler admitted bringing up a large part of the reason why they were fighting last night…among other things.

"Oh," Monica said making a cooing face at the sleeping baby. Looking at the baby was a lot easier than looking at Chandler in that moment.

"I love YOU," Chandler added gazing intensely at Monica who was avoiding his gaze. "I don't even know why I am with her; I guess its because I can't really be with you," Chandler admitted as Monica continued to look away.

"I love you to, Chandler" Monica said getting the courage to finally look at him. "But you know we can't be together when we don't even know what WE are," Monica answered as Chandler rolled his eyes.

"I know we love each other…very much so," Chandler answered.

"We do," Monica smiled. "Very much so," Monica added as she leaned into kiss his lips passionately, and if she wasn't tired and sore and in a hospital bed cradling her child she would want nothing more to have him enter her and make her feel things that no lover before him could ever make her feel, but that was a big part of the problem… that they kept doing that.

"But that isn't enough," Monica added as Chandler nodded. "We need to be ready for this," Monica said pointing between them, and we're not; you're still freaked out by the idea of marriage, and I'm still too selfish with my career-obviously," Monica said.

"Well, we could at least date," Chandler said halfheartedly and more for her benefit.

"Chandler," Monica laughed. "How many girlfriends have you been through the last nine months? I could literally chronicle every month of my pregnancy with a calendar of the girls you've dated and dumped for being too much of something or not enough of something" Monica added.

"It's not that many," Chandler scoffed.

"It's enough to know that you're not serious about dating," Monica said smiling at Chandler who started somberly at her.

"Well, they're not you," Chandler said finally cracking with one of his famous boyish grins that she found charming and cute which is partly which made him so delicious and doable.

"See, you totally did not seem serious when you said any of that; you don't know what you want right now and neither do I," Monica admitted.

"Ok, fine, I get it," Chandler conceded holding up his hands in defeat. "But I do think that we could be something someday," Chandler said leaning in to kiss her lips softly.

"And so do I," Monica smiled when they pulled away. "But now is not our time," Monica added.

"So friends then?" Chandler asked.

"Friends then," Monica agreed.

"Who have sex sometimes?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Who have sex SOMETIMES," Monica laughed as he leaned into kiss her passionately. God she could never quit him or his breathtaking kisses. This friends with benefits thing was going to be fun but tough until they finally sorted this whole thing out. She definitely wanted him as her own, but they needed to finish sowing their wild oats first.

"By the way, this little peanut still needs a name. We can't call her sleeping beauty forever," Chandler smirked as they pulled away. "Now why did we ax the name Emma Grace again?" Chandler asked as Monica looked down at the baby and shrugged.

"I don't know," Monica murmured. "She just doesn't look like one," Monica said as she admired the perfectness that was her little angel. Her soft porcelain skin. Her wispy sandy hair and her mouth closed in a perfect O. She also smelled heavenly. She and Chandler really made a perfect baby together, and she deserved to have a perfect name.

"Well, what does she look like then?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know?!" Monica exclaimed in exasperation making the baby squeak but not wake, and she immediately felt guilty for stirring her.

"Sorry little peanut," Chandler whispered to the tiny bundle. "Mommy's just really upset that she can't think of a name for you," Chandler said as Monica couldn't help but smile.

"I know!" Chandler said.

"What?" Monica asked hopefully.

"Why don't we name her Aurora?" Chandler suggested.

"Uh…no," Monica said as she scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Why?" Chandler asked. "It's perfect; you've said it yourself that she looks like a sleeping beauty," Chandler added.

"I don't like that name," Monica shook her head. The look of distaste still plastered on her face.

"Ok…." Chandler began. "How about Briar Rose?" Chandler quipped.

"No," Monica said quickly.

"What?! That's Sleeping Beauty's alias?!" Chandler defended.

"I thought you said that you've never seen that movie" Monica smiled.

"Well, no it was the play…." Chandler replied.

"Ok," Monica laughed. "Cause that is SO different," Monica chided bumping his shoulder.

"Well, in my defense I took my girlfriend in high school to see it whose girlfriend happened to play one of the fairy godmothers," Chandler blushed, and Monica's eyebrows raised in shock as she snapped her head towards him.

"Wait?! Do you mean her girlfriend as in a girl who is a friend or a girl who is a lover?" Monica asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that," Chandler groaned.

"Well, I did," Monica replied.

"Ok, yes, the later of the two…she was bisexual," Chandler confirmed as Monica chuckled in amusement.

"You didn't sleep with them at the same time did you?" Monica could not help but ask.

"If you are asking whether or not I had a threesome with them. No. I did not. In fact, I never got to sleep with my girlfriend if you must know…as she was more lesbian than bi," Chandler said miserably.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Monica said sympathetically as she took his hand in hers. "That was certainly her loss," Monica added for good measure.

"Thank you," Chandler smiled bumping her shoulder. "Now for a name…" Chandler said.

"Ugh, I know!" Monica exclaimed. "But, I can't think of anything that suits her" Monica pouted.

"I know!" Chandler exclaimed after a brief moment of contemplation. "How about I list a bunch of names, and you stop me when you hear a name that fits?" Chandler suggested.

"Ok," Monica nodded looking back at her sound sleeping angel.

"Ok, here we go," Chandler nodded rubbing his hands together, "Brenda, Kelly, Donna, Andrea, Valerie, Claire…"

"Wait?" Monica interjected. "Are you listing the female leads from Beverly Hills 90210?" Monica could not help but laugh.

"Yeah, but do you mind? I am kind of on a role," Chandler quipped as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," Monica rolled her eyes. "Keep going."

"How about this?" Chandler asked "I'll list names that have already discussed and others that we earmarked in the baby book," Chandler said.

"Fair enough, go on," Monica nodded. "You may commence," Monica prompted giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Katherine, Danielle, Grace, Gracie, Georgia, Sophia, Belle, Jenna, Megan, Lauren, Olivia, Annie…"

"Wait," Monica said stopping him.

"I like Olivia; she looks like an Olivia," Monica smiled recalling the name of the receptionist from earlier and looking down at her child she could picture herself calling her that name. She looked like an Olivia.

"She does," Chandler smiled down at the baby as he touched her miniature hand.

"How about Olivia Grace; keep the Grace part," Chandler suggested.

"Olivia Grace-I like that," Monica said smiling at Chandler.

"Hi, Olivia Grace," Chandler greeted his little girl, "But you will always be our little sleeping beauty."

"Yes you will sweetheart, you definitely will. God, I can't believe we made her. This is still so surreal," Monica said in awe of her child.

"I know," Chandler agreed, "But it just feels so right," he said before meeting her gaze.

"Yes, it does," Monica said as she leaned into kiss him smiling into the kiss. Even if they weren't together it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his delicious kisses from time to time. She didn't know where this thing between them was ahead, but she sure as hell was going to enjoy the journey


	3. Chapter 3-September 22nd, 2002

**Chapter 3-September 22nd, 2002**

Chandler stood outside the nursery gazing nostalgically at the tiny blue and pink bundles lying in their bassinets. Some were crying clearly not happy to be thrust out of the snug, warmth of their mother's womb into the wide open world, and some were sleeping peacefully too dog-tired from their exhausting trip down the birth canal to give a shit.

His bundle, however, neither cried nor slept; his bundle, he recalled, gazed up at the fascinating, new world in awe waiting patiently until she could be placed back in her mother's embrace, from which the nurses had to practically use the Jaws of Life to pry her from. But that was his Olivia Grace, patient, curious, and a careful observer of the world around her. She was a fantastic little girl.

Watching the newborn babies only reminded him of how he had stood behind the very same glass eight years ago gazing at his own child lying bundled up in one of those bassinets, and he longed to go back to that time, when his child was that small and that new.

Falling in love with his daughter had happened long before she took her first breath. It happened the moment Monica uttered those three life altering words "I am pregnant". Loving her had felt so intuitive and binding. So much so that he felt as if a big piece of his heart had been cut out of his chest and given to her, and because of that, he felt that if he were to lose her that same piece of his heart would be gone forever leaving a gaping hole, which is why he swore in that moment to do everything in his power to prevent that from ever happening.

Because he loved Olivia or Lulu, as she was nicknamed, so much and because he loved Monica just the same-both in a very different ways of course, he was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to make another baby with Monica, which surprised and thrilled him at the same time because once upon a time he didn't even want kids.

However, he wanted his Lulu; His daughter was a different story. He knew from the moment Monica told him that she was pregnant, that he wanted her-before he even knew she was a she. He could have never asked Monica to get an abortion or give up their child for adoption, and he certainly could have never have left Monica to raise their baby on her own; those things were simply out of the question. It was MONICA, and it was THEIR child. Of course he wanted THEIR child. They both did.

However, he knew he would have never been THAT confident or that sure had it been anyone else. Sure, he would have never suggested any of those things, and he would have been there for his child every step of the way, regardless of who it was with, but he knew for certain that he wouldn't have been so sure and so excited, because for some reason having a baby with Monica felt so natural…so right. He was beyond glad that the women he was doing this with…sharing this with was Monica and NOT somebody else. Fathering her child had been the best thing that had ever happened to him…besides, well, being with her, but that was a whole other story.

And hell, he had and did want to give Monica more babies, and would have done so in a heartbeat if she had asked him. Which was why he could never understand why Richard never wanted to share that experience with her. The pompous ass was really a fool. He truly had no idea what an honor and thrill it was to father Monica's child. She was an amazing woman who made beautiful babies, and he could not understand why Richard didn't want that with her, when Richard got to see how magnificent a child with Monica would be. However, he thanked his lucky stars for Richard's stupidity, because it ultimately led her back into his arms where she was meant to be.

So, yes, he most definitely wanted to have another baby with Monica, and he hoped that she did too, because judging by her earlier reaction he wasn't entirely sure that she did. He had never seen her balk at the idea of making a baby before, so he really needed to find out what THAT was about.

"So you really want to have another baby?" he heard her say behind him, and he turned to face her. She was standing across from him leaning against the wall with a look of hopeful uncertainty on her face.

She knew how much Chandler loved Lulu, but they hadn't seriously talked about having another baby in a while, and they certainly hadn't talked about having a baby NOW. She only did it as a joke…to freak him out. Not a real possibility. His response floored her.

"I do; I really do," Chandler smiled, as he moved towards her wrapping his arms around her petite waist and kissing her tenderly before they pulled apart.

"But apparently, you don't judging by your reaction," Chandler smiled softly. He couldn't believe he was ready for this and she apparently wasn't. This was SO not Monica.

"No I do, but we haven't seriously talked about having a baby…in a while. I just didn't think you were ready for this yet," Monica replied.

"I've always wanted to have more babies with you, Mon," Chandler smiled at her.

"Really?!" Monica asked her voice raising an octave.

"Come on, Mon," Chandler said. "We have talked about having more babies someday, and I'm not saying it has to be right now, but Olivia was the best gift that you ever gave me, and I wouldn't mind having more of them…with you," Chandler smiled walking over to her to softly kiss her lips.

"It was a gift we gave each other," Monica smiled up at him with so much love in her eyes as she moved her hands to his face.

"Yes, it was" Chandler smiled back at her with that same intense fire in his eyes, and he leaned into capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"I mean we are good; we are really good," Chandler smiled as he leaned into kiss her intertwining their fingers as they both smiled into the kiss.

"We are pretty good," Monica blushed.

"But nothing has to happen until you are ready," Chandler stated.

"Well maybe I'm ready now," Monica smiled. "I mean it feels right and so perfect having another baby with you," Monica smiled at her husband.

"I does," Chandler smiled back at her as he moved towards her to take her in his arms.

"So we're going to try; I mean we are trying?" Monica gleefully asked as she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his waist.

"We're trying to get pregnant," Chandler smirked at her, as he pulled her into him, and kissed her softly and tenderly just the way she liked it. Just as they sunk deeper and deeper into the kiss savoring this moment and the decision they had made together when Chandler suddenly pulled away looking behind him at the nursery full of babies.

"You know I am not really that comfortable doing this in front of the babies," Chandler said as Monica chuckled and rolled her eyes as they scooted away from the nursery as far as they could considering the space was pretty confined.

"So, when do you want to start trying?" Chandler asked as he turned around to face her placing his hands on her waist as he beamed at her excitedly, and Monica could not help but return his excitement. His excitement about this was contagious, and Monica felt herself growing giddy and anxious for him to impregnate her again.

"Hold on a sec," Monica said pulling away from him she began to use her fingers to figure out where she was in her cycle. Chandler just nodded catching on and said, "Period math?"

Monica nodded in confirmation and said, "Yeah" as Chandler echoed her response.

After counting and recounting to be precise, Monica bubbled over with excitement as she figured out that she was dead smack in the middle of her cycle, and Monica looked back up at Chandler with wide, excited eyes confirming that NOW was the perfect time as she said, "Well, we could start trying now."

At first, Chandler was taken a back as it was an odd suggestion, and he looked at her with a slight look of surprise as he asked, "Right here?"

"No not here," Monica answered as she shook her head and then thought it over for a moment before adding, "Maybe here." It did make sense to her as there were so many clean empty rooms and other spaces they could use to make love in. The idea was thrilling to her. Besides they were used to conceiving in unusual places. After all, Olivia had been conceived on the pool table of Central Perk when it had been a bar. This actually made more sense!

Chandler thought it over for a minute before realizing how much of a good idea it actually was. "Wait a minute its perfect!" Chandler said enthusiastically, "We've got a lot of time to kill, and we are in a building full of beds!" Chandler exclaimed.

"And its so clean!" Monica responded giddily before Chandler did his happy dance and rushed her off towards the nearest empty room to have sex and hopefully make a baby.


	4. Chapter 4-Chapter 4-July 15th, 1993

**Chapter 4-July 15****th, ****1993**

**Author's note: **I love all of my continued reviewers/supporters! You give me life! You all have encouraged me so much as a writer in both your present and past reviews, and thank you for following me over from Notre Amour. I felt discouraged when after 48 hours I still had no reviews, but then you all come along and give me encouraging and honest feedback. Thank you so much!

**Guest**, when I read your review about the name confusion I was like "Oh! No wonder this doesn't make sense…the context of the name change was totally missing."

**Matteny**, I always appreciate your reviews, and I know it seems kind of crazy that Monica and Chandler aren't together yet because they ARE so perfect together, but I really thought about who Monica and Chandler were at the beginning of the show particularly in regards to their insecurities about themselves and Chandler's relationship issues, and I just felt that regardless of whether or not they had kid they would not be in that place yet. Besides, what is a good story without a bit of conflict and self-discovery, right? Plus, the whole Ross and Rachel drama will definitely work against them for a while, but we will just have to wait and see how that plays out.

**Mondler 2017.** Thank you for calling me writing art!

**Howard,** Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this version!

This story will definitely explore Mondler's relationship before they officially get together with a lot of liberties taken, of course as this is entirely AU. It will probably be a long story as there is a lot that needs to happen to get them to where they are in the present time which follows the season 9 timeline to a degree.

I am super excited to present this chapter to you all as this is the conception scene you were waiting for with Notre Amour, but I could not seem to wrap my head around to write. Guess what? I was finally able to do it, and I hope it is worth the wait! **I was able to keep this in the K-T rating, because it is borderline graphic, but please be aware that once you see the story leave the general page (which will be for the next chapter) that means its entered the M rating category-for good reason.**

Finally, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love and appreciate you all! I can't thank you all enough for your support and reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet, why?!

"Te-te-te-te-te, tequila" Monica sang as she shook her hips and then downed another shot of tequila making a face as the strong liquor burned her throat on its way down.

"That's, not getting old at all," Chandler quipped as he sat back on the bar stool watching Monica with amusement, "But the view is awfully nice," Chandler smirked as he shot a glance down towards her shapely ass which was barely concealed by her short dress.

"Oh, hush, you pervert, and poor me another shot," Monica playfully chidded as she extended her shot glass towards him.

"Only if you promise not to sing Tequila anymore," Chandler said as he held the half empty bottle away from her.

"It's a drinking game, Chandler," Monica replied. "What else am I supposed to say when taking a shot of tequila besides TEQUILA?" Monica justified.

"Well, there are lots of other drinking games WE could play," Chandler supposed. "Like for example for every shot we take you and I make out," Chandler said as he pointed between the two or them. "Or for every SHOT you take you could remove an article of clothing. Think of it like a strip dinking game," Chandler smirked suggestively.

"Eat your heart out, Chandler Bing," Monica said as she approached him and planted a big kiss on his lips. She grabbed for the bottle and successfully pried it from his hands. When they parted Monica beamed triumphantly as Chandler stared off into space dazed and totally aroused by that kiss. There may not have been tongue on tongue action, but he definitely felt her tongue on his lips.

"Monica one and Chandler zero," Monica said triumphantly. "Now, that's a fun drinking game," Monica quipped as she poured another shot.

"Want one?" Monica asked holding out the bottle.

"Why the hell not?" Chandler shrugged as he extended his glass and then downed the drink in one gulp.

"Ah! The breakfast of champions," Chandler said as Monica just chuckled and nodded her head before downing her drink as well before saying "Tequila" once more.

"This game is getting boring," Monica pouted after emptying her glass. "Do you wanna play pool?" Monica asked.

"Uh, No!" Chandler snorted as if it were the most obvious and logical response to her suggestion. Which it really was because Monica was far too competitive sober, and a drunk Monica was even worse.

He recalled one night they had all gotten so hammered at the bar. Monica had convinced them all to play truth or dare, and her and Ross turned their dares into a competion to see who could come up with the most ostentatious dares, and, of course, Phoebe and Chandler became the victims of it. As he recalled, poor Phoebe had to dance in the fountain of Central Park naked and Chandler had to sing "I Will Survive" on the corner of Bedford and Grove.

"Why not?!" Monica shrilled. "Are you scared of loosing to a girl?" Monica mocked.

"No, I am scared of losing to YOU! You are by far the most competitive person that I know, and I'm not in the mood for the smack talk and the betting….oh the betting," Chandler visibly shuddered at the thought.

"What….no!" Monica shook her head. "I promise I'll be nice. No smack talk or crazy bets. Just a friendly game of pool between two friends" Monica swore.

"Ok…." Chandler conceded having a feeling he was going to live to regret it. However, he could deny her nothing.

"Woo, hoo!" Monica said as she attempted but failed to look "cool" at raising the roof.

"Seriously?" Chandler asked eyeing. "You are so drunk," Chandler laughed noting her lowered inhibitions. Sober Monica would never think to do something like that .

"You know what?! I think I am, and I could really use more tequila," Monica said as she eyed her empty shot glass.

"I'll rack the balls, and you get more tequila," Chandler suggested as he swung the empty bottle.

"No, I'll rack em and you get more tequila because you don't center the triangle perfectly," Monica said as she playfully poked his chest.

"Yes, Mary Poppins," Chandler quipped. "Practically perfect in every way," Chandler said as he kissed her on the fore head before making his way over to the bar.

"Practically," Monica said as she raised her eyebrow. Chandler just turned towards her and smirked as he walked backwards towards the bar.

"My mistake." Chandler corrected. "You are ABSOLUTELY perfect in EVERRY way," Chandler said as he turned back around to walk behind the bar.

"That's more like it," Monica said as she began the "precise" task of centering the triangle.

"Uh, Mon," Chandler said eyeing her from behind the bar.

"Yeah" Monica said as she looked up at him.

"The triangle is a little too far to the left," Chandler joked as he pointed towards the triangle.

"Shut up!" Monica exclaimed, and she stuck her tongue out at him before refocusing her concentration back to the task at hand.

Chandler smirked at her and gave one last final chuckle before bending down to rummage behind the bar looking for the tequila that he could not manage to find. However, he could find a unopened bottle of vermouth and a semi full bottle of gin. Oh well, martinis would do.

"Uh, Mon," Chandler said from behind the bar as he shot up holding the two bottles.

"Yeah," Monica said as she inspected her work before looking over at Chandler.

"I couldn't find any tequila, but I found gin and vermouth; we could make martinis," Chandler suggested.

"Martinis…fancy," Monica smirked. "Make mine dry," Monica added, as she stopped her task and leaned against the pool table.

"Two dry martinis coming up," Chandler said as he searched for and found two martini glasses.

"It's no wonder that Chris has to close this place down with all of the free boos, he 'gives away'," Monica said as she hopped up on the pool table.

"Yeah, we should probably let him know that we finished off his last bottle of tequila," Chandler said as he poured the gin into a mixing glass.

"And drank his gin and vermouth," Monica added as she swung her legs and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Do you realize how huge our bar tab would be if he actually made us pay for the extra drinks," Chandler said as he shook the glass.

"Oh God, I can't even imagine!" Monica groaned as she shook her head.

"I don't know what's crazier?" Chandler said finally bringing up the elephant in the room "The fact that Carol and Ross are getting divorced or the fact that she is a lesbian," Chandler said as he glanced up at Monica as he poured the drink into the martini glasses.

"Both are equally crazy. Poor Ross," Monica sighed as she looked down at her fingers which were intertwined on her lap.

"Of all the people to get divorced, I never thought it would be Ross," Chandler said as he plopped an olive into each glass before picking them up.

"Yeah, I mean if it that can happen to Ross…then I'm screwed," Monica sighed.

"Oh, Mon," Chandler said as he walked towards her. "What do you mean?" Chandler added.

"Because…everything has always worked out for Ross, and if this is happening to Ross imagine what will happen to me! I'll never get married at this rate!" Monica said as Chandler handed her drink.

"Ross getting divorced has nothing to do with whether or not you will find someone," Chandler replied as he hopped up on the pool table to join her nearly spilling his drink.

"You are perfect and any guy would be lucky to have you," Chandler smiled as he turned his head to kiss her forehead making Monica smile. "Besides, I thought we had already discussed this earlier; it is going to happen!" Chandler said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, that was before we heard about Ross," Monica said as she looked down at her martini.

"Yeah…" Chandler said quietly as he looked down at his own drink.

Their conversations about marriage were where he usually stalled out. He could sing Monica's praises all day about how perfect she was and how lucky any guy would be to have her because he genuinely believed it. He wasn't just being playful when he made the Mary Poppins reference earlier because in his eyes she WAS practically perfect in every way. He adored everything about her, and she was so beautiful, sexy, strong, and caring…nurturing too. He could even tolerate her competitiveness and her perfectionism because those things made her more endearing.

However, when it came to talking about marriage. He couldn't pep her up about that. He couldn't tell her with confidence that she would get married and have a happily ever after because he didn't really believe in it…happily ever after. His parents spilt when he was a little kid and now Ross and Susan split. These were just a few of the reasons why the odds were stacked against marriage for him.

"What?" Monica asked as she looked over at him sensing that something was up.

"It's just that I don't doubt that you will find someone or should find someone, but I can't say, 'Oh Monica your marriage will last' because I don't know if I believe it…I don't know if any marriage can last," Chandler said as he looked over at Monica who was now frowning sympathetically at him.

"Not all marriages end in divorce, Chandler," Monica affirmed. "I truly believe that if you find someone that you really love that it can work," Monica said optimistically before taking a sip of her own drink.

"Monica, fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce; that means half of all marriages fail; that's not great odds," Chandler said.

"Well, you could be apart of the success rate if you find the right girl," Monica smiled as she bumped his shoulder.

"Or, I could end up in the same situation like Ross and my mother where my spouse turns out to be gay," Chandler quipped as he hopped off the bar and set his martini down on the pool table.

"I still can't believe Carol is gay," Monica shook her head shock. At first, when Ross told them he and Susan were getting divorce he was kidding about the gay part, but it turns out he was not.

"Well…." Chandler said as he picked up his glass again and put his hand on his hip.

"What do you mean?" Monica asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Now, that I think back to it; I used to check Carol checking out other women a lot and commenting on their appearance was a big thing for her," Chandler said before putting his drink to hip lips once more.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Women objectify and judge other women all the time. It's what we do best. We are caddy bitches," Monica stated.

"I know what you are talking about, Mon," Chandler laughed, "But she never said anything negative about other women; she only ever commented on how pretty they were or how nice they looked," Chandler clarified.

"Yeah, most women are too jealous of other women to do that," Monica chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Wait a minute!" Monica laughed nearly choking on her drink. "Did Ross ever tell you about her bachelorette party?" Monica asked.

"No, why?" Chandler asked.

"Oh," Monica said as she bit her lower lip. "Well, I guess there is no reason not to tell you know, but wait for it…" Monica said for dramatic effect. "Carol had a female stripper," Monica added as Chandler's mouth hung open in shock.

"She what?!" Chandler asked hardly believing it.

"She had a female stripper, and she….made out with her. At the time I thought it was just a joke, and that she was just SO drunk but…." Monica stopped noticing that Chandler was staring off into space with a satisfied grin on his face. The perv was probably picturing it.

"Oh, sorry," Chandler said as came out of her daze. "I was just picturing it."

"You creep!" Monica said as she punched his arm. He flinched and yelped in response.

"You know I saw a porno about that one time. The female stripper and the bride to be get it on," he smirked as Monica glared at him.

"You can't tell Ross," Monica said as she pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"Oh, I won't; I doubt that would help make this any easier for him," Chandler held up his hands .

"But seriously, Chandler, I know that you haven't seen examples of successful marriages in the past, your parents included, but that doesn't mean that you won't find that perfect someone that you can share your life with; you are a great guy, and you will find a great girl I just know it," Monica said as she smiled at him and gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"And you will too?" Chandler said as he touched his forehead with hers.

"And I will too," Monica smiled as she craned her head to give him a friendly peck on the nose, but as she was up turning her head their lips brushed against each other.

Maybe it was the alcohol, the emotions ,or the electricity that they felt the moment their lips pressed against each other, but they both found themselves parting their lips and inviting the other's tongue into their mouths as they leaned into each other as the kiss quickly deepened and heated up. It was surprisingly the best kiss that either ever had, and it was being had with each other.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what…I'm sorry," Chandler finally said when the managed to pull away…reluctantly.

He was at a loss for words. Shocked that he let it happen…that it did happen, and more so at how right and good it felt kissing her. The longing to do it again was great, but Monica was his best friend, and she was his best friend's little sister. Unfortunately, he just managed to crossed two boundaries-kissing his best friend's little sister and kissing one of his best friend's (both the same person), but what was done was done, but he had to do the right thing and stop it before it went too far.

"What?!" Monica asked as she shook her head in surprise. "You don't have to be sorry," Monica said as she touched his cheek.

"You are my best friend's little sister and one of my best friend's; it's was wrong for me to do that," Chandler shook his head guilty.

"I was part of that kiss too. It takes two to tango, Chandler." Monica replied. "Plus, you are a really good kisser," Monica added.

"Really?" Chandler smiled his ego swelling.

"Yeah, really good," Monica said as she pulled his face into hers again, but he immediately jerked away as he realized where this was going and how wrong it was. Though, it felt so right…too right…unsettling so.

"No, Mon, we can't," Chandler insisted as he pulled away. He then walked away from her to get some distance to settle himself down because if he didn't stop…he wouldn't be able to stop. Who knew how far they would go? He would have no problem doing more than just kissing her because it would be too easy to go too far with her, while she was his dear friend, he had fantasized about what it would be like to be with her for a long time. He just knew it would be like fireworks on the fourth of July fantastic.

"Why not?" Monica asked as she hopped off the pool table and walked over to him putting a gentle hand on his back, and he spun around to face her.

"Because of all of the things I said before, Mon; your Ross's little sister…my best friend's little sister. Ross would kill me. Your parents would kill me. They already hate me as it is…" Chandler rambled on as Monica interrupted

"And we would have to tell all of them because?" Monica asked.

"Because….because…because of the wonderful things he does…" Chandler sang totally deflecting her question as he began the belt out "We're off to See the Wizard".

"Chandler!" Monica exclaimed as she gently punched his arm turning away from him and shaking her head as she walked back over to the pool table.

"Why do you do that?! Start joking in them middle of something serious?" Monica asked spinning around to face him.

"Because….I don't like awkward, intimate conversations, and it helps relieve the tension. Which it did!" Chandler said as he waved his hands around dramatically joining her by the pool table.

Monica just laughed at him before looking away from him, and then when she looked back at him she said, "Yeah, it probably wasn't a good idea for all of the reasons you just said. Me being Ross's sister and yada, yada; kudos to you, though, for having the self-control to stop it because I sure as hell didn't," Monica said as she shook her head and walked over to the bar to place her empty glass on it.

"Yeah…" Chandler said after downing his entire drink feeling slightly less buzzed and level headed as the liquor quickly coursed its way through his veins, and he chastised himself for being too level head when all he wanted to do was to kiss her and enjoy the taste of her. The feeling of her soft lips on his was already his heaven.

He then walked over to the bar counter where Monica was standing and slushing her drink around, and he joined her, but as he was placing his empty glass next to hers their fingers brushed against each other reigniting that undeniable spark of electricity. They both stared up at each other as lust and longing filled their blue eyes. This time, neither stopped to think about the repercussions of their actions as they wrapped their arms around each other kissing wildly…desperately…hungrily.

"This is wrong," Chandler said between kisses as he began to walk her backwards towards the pool table.

"Yeah," Monica moaned between kisses as she began to unbutton his shirt, and Chandler began to unbutton her dress.

"We should stop," Chandler groaned more half-heartedly as he slipped open her dress revealing the creamy silky slip underneath. He so couldn't wait to shimmy it off of her, but they had to stop….they had to stop, they had to…Chandler couldn't even finish that thought because his shirt was now open, and Monica was caressing his bare chest.

"My, my what nice pecks you have Mr. Bing," Monica said as she leaned into kiss his chest, and he closed his eyes. He titled his head back and inwardly groaned as the thought of stopping did cross his mind. However, that thought was quickly becoming a distant one.

"I could just eat you all up," Monica said as she caressed and pecked his chest. Chandler responded by taking her face in his hands and walking her quickly towards the pool table. However, he was so caught up in kissing her and enjoying her that he didn't realize that she was going to walk into it until she did.

"Ow!" Monica said as she slammed against the side of it.

"Sorry," Chandler said as their lips parted.

"That's ok," Monica shrugged out of her dress letting it fall to the floor.

"You can make it up to me by doing me," Monica said as she then slipped her slip over her head revealing a black eyelash bralette and matching thong panties. _Damn! _Chandler thought to himself_. _ _The view was amazing_. Her petite waist, long legs, and lush breasts-she was gorgeous.

He HAD fantasized and even dreamed about what Monica looked like naked but none of his fantasies did her any justice. She was exquisite, and what was even more exquisite was how she slowly and gracefully unhooked her bra pulling it off and throwing it to the ground allowing him to view her exposed breasts, and all of the blood left his head and entered his other head. He had never seen breasts quiet so spectacular…in real life before.

"Wow!" Chandler whistled as his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he eyed her. She, meanwhile, eyed his pants non verbally communicating with him to take them off, and he quickly sprang into action to remove his pants stumbling like a cartoon character to remove his belt and his pants, and she chuckled at him-amused by the scene.

And suddenly Chandler was standing before her in nothing more than his boxer briefs, and Monica placed a hand over her mouth taken aback by the sight. "Oh my," Monica gasped.

"What?" Chandler asked as he looked self-consciously down at the disrobed parts of his body.

"Nothing…just wow!" Monica said in awe as she drank in the glorious site of him moving her eyes down his toned chest and arms, to his wash board abs, to his toned thighs and legs. She always pictured Chandler to have a swimmer's body because of how lean and active he was, but the sight of him before her surpassed all expectations. Her longing to have him buried between her thighs only grew.

"Is 'wow' a good thing or a bad thing?" Chandler asked not sure if it was meant as an insult, a compliment, or a joke.

"Definitely a good thing," Monica smiled as she leaned into kiss him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer, so close that soft bare skin collided with soft bare skin, and they both moaned into the kiss enjoying the feel of both the kiss and their bodies touching. The spark was now a a fire inside of them. It was so intense it consumed them. There was no going back now.

Chandler nudged his nose against hers, and he nodded towards the pool table. Monica nodded in understanding walking back towards the pull table and then hopping on top of it, and smiling at him as she threw the still empty triangle to the ground. They never did get around to their game of pool. Oh, well, Monica thought to herself, _this was going be a hell of a lot more interesting_.

Chandler leaned over the pool table to her to kiss his way down her body to her panty covered crotch, and he slowly eased the garment down her hips and legs kissing the soft skin of her stomach and thighs along the way. For an extra tease, he smiled wickedly to himself as he darted his tongue inside of her core for a quick, wicked lick making her gasp and practically jump off the table at his shenanigans.

"Oh….you ARE evil!" he heard Monica say as he shimmed her panties down and off her legs before throwing them on the pile of misfit clothing. He then quickly worked to stumble out his own which were quickly added to the pile.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet, baby," Chandler wickedly smirked as he scampered to join her on the table. They were now both completely nude, and all thoughts of turning around and stopping while they were ahead were gone.

"Oh, really?" Monica smiled up at him, as he settled between her wide open and waiting legs.

"Really," Chandler replied as he rested both of his arms on either side of her head and placed his hands on either side of her perfect face so he could lean into kiss her hungrily. They both moaned into the kiss their hearts racing in anticipation of what was to come, and Monica slid her hands down his sculpted back to the firm tight globes of his ass giving each cheek a gentle yet encouraging squeeze signaling to him to do what the both wanted…enter her.

Chandler smiled into the kiss as he shifted his position so that he was in line with her opening. Monica gasped her body rippling in pleasure at the sensation, and her eyes widened in surprise and lust, as he kissed her senselessly while slowly entering her.

Monica's eyes widened in shock as her whole body undulated in response to Chandler entering her. She moaned into their kiss as she buried her hands in his hair. She bucked against him as her entire body shock in pleasure. She was already so close to orgasm, and she needed to relive this ache. He was so big, but not painfully so. In fact, he fit her like a glove or she fit him like a glove. Either way it was a perfect fit…so perfect in fact that her body could hardly bare it. It wasn't fair that her best friend felt this good inside of her.

"Is everything ok?" Chandler asked as after slipping his perfect lips from hers, and she whimpered at the loss of contact as he stared at her with a look of concern his beautiful blue eyes glossed with pleasure.

"No," Monica replied as she shock her head. "Having you inside of me isn't supposed to feel this good," Monica replied as she gazed up at him with lust filled eyes as Chandler chuckled before recapturing her lips as he lowered himself further. Chandler moaned digging his legs into the pool table and parting her legs with his knees as he sunk deeply into her their bodies melding into one.

He moved his hands to either side of her face as he kissed her sensually while he thrusted rhythmically into her. She had surely never been loved like this before. It felt so tender and so intimate…more than what was expected for a for first time. It felt so natural and so right doing this with him.

Then, when his lips left hers and found their way to her neck, tickling her skin, and making the ache that he was creating between her legs grow. she smiled wickedly to herself and grasped the thick strands of his hair.

"Oh my," Monica gasped as he kissed her neck, and Monica wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her neck as he moaned against it, and she could feel the buzz of it against her neck .

"Oh, Chandler," Monica whimpered as she moved her hands down his spine to his hips encouraging him to pump faster which required very little prompting on her part as his pelvis thrust more rapidly against her, and she bit her lower lip as the friction the movement created made her whole womb itch with pleasure, and his sexy moaning didn't help one bit.

"Are you sure you are bad at this," Monica could not help but quip as he began to suck sensuously on her ear and tease her nipple with his fingers. He sure did know her erogenous zones.

"Terribly so," Chandler quipped as he slid his hands down her hips to flip them so that she was on top.

"It sure doesn't feel that way," Monica said as she sat on top of him pushing herself up and down as Chandler's hands found her breasts once more as he began to give each one a gentle squeeze.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the breasts of a Greek Goddess?" Chandler asked as he circled his thumbs around her pert nipples.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a huge penis?" Monica retorted as she thrust her breasts forward encouraging him to play with them.

"No," Chandler half snorted and half moaned in pleasure as she moved her hands to his stomach to help brace herself, but feeling her soft hands on his stomach made his dick twitch inside of her which Monica felt as her body twerked in response.

"Well, it sure feels big inside of me," Monica gasped as she bit her lower lip.

"That's because you are so tight," Chandler gritted his teeth as she began to bounce on top of him.

"I miss your lips," Monica pouted as she moved her hands on top of his which were still anchored securely on her breasts.

"Well, I can fix that," Chandler said as he swiftly lifted his upper body up so that he was sitting up with made Monica gasp in surprise. He wasted no time pulling her closely to him as he wrapped his arms around her back to latch on to her firm ass, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they locked eyes.

"Why doesn't this feel weird? " Monica asked as she stared searchingly into his eyes.

"I don't know honey," Chandler replied as he moved his hands to her face, and Monica could not ignore the term of endearment. "But I don't think any of what I am feeling for you would be any less if I were sober right now," Chandler finished.

"I don't think so either," Monica admitted.

"I don't know what's going to come of tonight, but I don't think I cannot not do this with you again," Chandler admitted.

"I don't think so either," Monica said before Chandler pulled her into a kiss and they both moaned into the kiss savoring the feel of their lips and tongues intertwined, and when they did pull apart Monica wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in close.

"Dear sweet lord," Monica gasped as he thrust up into her making her whole body come undone as she began to cum. Chandler buried his face in her neck as he felt his own orgasm coming making his whole body shake as they both came together both of them blissfully unaware of the life they were creating.

**End Note:** Did anyone notice what they did not use? Mhhmmm. Not good, not good at all. Let this be a lesson learned about what not to do. This is your public service announcement about safe sex. LOL. Just kidding. Also, for anyone that wants to read more remember that the story **will be changing to an M rating for good reason**. So if you don't see it on the main page, you know where to look.


	5. Chapter 5-September 22nd, 2002

**Author's Note: **I'm back! This chapter is a lot longer than I expected it to be. It also has what you have been waiting for M rated sex. I don't think it is as raunchy as it could be, but this chapter has plenty of feels and good old fashioned Mondler loving.

Thank you all who reviewed! I appreciate the time you all took to leave specific feedback, and I appreciate all of your comments. One common, theme amongst all of the reviews was curiosity about how this story line would correlate with specific relationship story lines Monica and Chandler had on the show. All I can say is it's happening, and you will see. However, this chapter does give you a little tease or preview (you'll see what I mean).

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review!

**September 22nd, 2002**

"Oh, my God," Monica laughed as she and Chandler exited Rachel's hospital room which Rachel was, unfortunately for her, sharing with Janis. Janis, under normal circumstances was like nails on a chalk board annoying, but Janis in labor was a whole other level of annoying.

"I cannot believe that Rachel and Janis are having their babies on the same day, in the same hospital, and are sharing the same room. Rachel must be having seven thousand fits," Monica laughed as she shook her head.

"I know, it's a fate worse than death," Chandler quipped. "I just feel bad for that poor bastard…Sid was it?" Chandler asked as he scratched his ear uncomfortably.

"I think that's what she said his name was, but she also said that he is pretty much deaf so…" Monica began.

"That would explain why he tolerates her," Chandler as Chandler finished her sentence.

"Yeah," Monica chuckled.

"Is it really true, though?" Monica asked as she tilted her head to the side staring at him with a mixture of curiosity and bemusement.

"Is what really true?" Chandler stared at his wife in confusion.

"Does Janis really have a wide pelvis?" Monica asked her curiosity getting the best of her. She had always heard that women with wide pelvis's had more active sex lives and more fun in bed.

"Oh God," Chandler groaned as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "I don't really want to think about that, but yes," Chandler shook his head in confirmation as Monica burst into laughter.

"Aw, poor baby," Monica said as she walked over to him with arms wide open. He slipped into them wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies fitting so well together…like two pieces of a puzzle.

"You know… you did enjoy her and her pelvis at one point in time," Monica smiled playfully at him as she absentmindedly drew x's and o's on the back of his neck which did not go unnoticed by Chandler as smiled in response and pulled her closer.

"And I for the life of me I can't recall why, call it temporary insanity, but I will say that I have ALWAYS loved you and your pelvis A LOT more, The feeling of it against mine as we make love…is just…it's my nirvana," Chandler whispered with an overwhelming look of love and lust in his eyes. That look and his words both took her breath away.

"Oh, Chandler" Monica breathed as she stared into his blue eyes blown away by his sentiment. Even though she already knew these things, the way he expressed his sentiment towards her always had a way of flooring her. He truly was a romantic at heart and _oh so sexy_ Monica thought to herself as she admired the chiseled features of his face and got lost in his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Chandler," Monica said as she felt him against her, ballooning against her, and she wanted him. She wanted him to take her and make love to her in the wonderful way that he always did. Enjoying sex with him had never been the problem. The problem had always been her insecurities about his insecurities about commitment. Had it not been for that they would have been having this conversation about babies years ago, but they couldn't go back in a time machine and change the mistakes of their past, and as he had said earlier "they were good, they were really good", and being together now there were no doubts or fears-just love, just pure love. They both were finally in the same place with what they wanted, and it felt good, really good, to be taking this next step together.

"I love you too, Mon, forever and always," Chandler said as he leaned into kiss her, They both moaned into the kiss enjoying the feel of each other's tongues and lips, and, as always, they got lost in the kiss…in each other. Which is why they did not even see Joey approach them until they heard someone clear their throat. When they heard the sound, they immediately unfused their swollen lips and snapped their heads towards the source.

"Hey guys," Joey smirked mischievously as both Monica and Chandler rolled their eyes at Joey's wicked smile. They could read it on his face that his mind was totally in the gutter.

"What's up Joe?" Chandler asked as he reluctantly pulled away from his wife, and "accidentally" grazed her perfect behind before putting his hands in his pockets. Luckily, Joey missed it, but Monica didn't because she looked up at him and smirked at him teasingly before nudging his shoulder with her own. He responded to this by looking down at her and smirking proudly.

"Oh, I was just going to see how Rach, is doing," Joey said as he pointed towards the closed hospital door.

"Oh, I wouldn't go in there if I were you…" Chandler warned with a dead pan expression. Monica nodded in solidarity.

"Why?!" Joey asked as his voice raised an octave…or two. "Is Rachel ok? Is the baby ok?" Joey asked rambling on a mile a minute.

"Rachel's fine, Joe," Monica answered as Joey sighed in relief.

"But…it's just… Janis is in there," Chandler said as Monica nodded in confirmation wrapping her arms around his arm as she moved closer to him.

"No…" Joey said in disbelief. "You are screwing with me." Joey scoffed.

"Oh, no we're not screwing with you, Janis is also in labor, and it's more than a little horrifying to see…and hear," Chandler grimaced as Monica looked up and laughed at her husband's expression. However, gust as Joey was about to respond Janis's shrill scream could be heard echoing from the hospital room, and all three snapped their heads towards the direction of the closed door. It was a total _Shining_ moment as they all stared at the door in dread. Joey looking the most horrified of all.

"Run for your lives!" Joey exclaimed as he began to bolt.

"See ya, Joe," Chandler smirked to a retreating Joey.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Joey waved behind him as he power walked away. Both Monica and Chandler stared at him in amusement as he retreated. Unfortunately, though, Janis's screams had the same obnoxious effect of a fire alarm going off. The sound was excruciating. _Poor Ross and Rachel_, Monica thought.

"You know what, I've kind of had enough of this," Chandler said referring to the sound as Monica looked up at him. "Shall we?" Chandler asked as he pointed in the other direction that Joey fled to signaling to Monica that they should get away…far away, as well.

"We shall," Monica said as the couple quickly walked away, and when they got far enough away from the room, their pace slowed from practically sprinting to strolling.

"Please tell me that Janis didn't sound that annoying during sex, because why you would have even slept with her would be even more of enigma," Monica said as they strolled side by side, and Chandler instinctively entwined his fingers with hers.

"No, actually she made some pretty good sex sounds as I can recall," Chandler smiled playfully. "In fact, the bedroom was the only place I could stand to hear her voice," Chandler added.

"Huh…" she replied in surprise. "Well, that explains some of why you were with her," Monica said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair with her free hand.

"I mean she wasn't you, Mon," Chandler said as he glanced over at her.

"What does that mean?" Monica asked as she glanced up at him with curiosity.

"It means that she was never going to be what I completely wanted because she wasn't you; Kathy, Aurora, and all the others I dated…it didn't work with them because I didn't want it to, because buried deep down in inside I wanted you…only you …" Chandler stated as they stopped walking, and she turned to face him.

"Oh," Monica said taken back with what he said. "Well, to be fair Aurora was married and seeing a lot of people while she was seeing you….so that one was definitely not going to work out," Monica joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, well what about Kathy?" Chandler asked. "She was beautiful, smart, sexy, and perfect, and we clicked in every way, except when it came to sex, and that one was my fault," Chandler said.

"It wasn't your fault," Monica shook her head. "You were just insecure about measuring up to Joey in bed; which I wasn't sure why you were when we both know you could," Monica smiled up at him.

"That IS what I told everyone…tried to tell myself. The truth is I didn't want the sex with Kathy to be as phenomenal as I knew it could be because... that would take our relationship to the next level, and I wasn't sure I really wanted to do that…" Chandler admitted.

"What?! Why?!" Monica asked stopping dead in her tracks and looking up at him.

"Because…I didn't know if I wanted there to be a next level because that would mean that I would be one step further away from being with you," Chandler said pointing between the two of them.

"Oh," was all Monica said as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, I thought you really loved her," Monica said as she looked down fiddling with the button on his shirt.

"I did. We were great together" Chandler said pulling her close to him. "But she was never you, and what I had with her pales in comparison to what you and I share," Chandler whispered tenderly.

"Oh, Chandler, I feel the same way too," Monica said as she leaned into be kissed by him, and the kiss literally took her breath away.

"I kind of did the same thing too, with the guys I dated," Monica said after they pulled away.

"Mon," Chandler said giving her a questioning look. "I really don't think so," Chandler scoffed.

"I did too," Monica insisted, "First of all, I could hardly ever bring myself to date. I always said that it was because of Olivia and being busy with work, but that was all just an excuse, and then when I did date…Richard…Pete… I too found reasons why it just wasn't going to work out with them and jumped on that bandwagon," Monica said.

"Mon, come on. I could totally believe that about Pete, but Richard? You were devastated when you broke up with him."

"I was…I mean loosing him was hard, but apart of me was relieved that he didn't want to have kids because I don't know…I just really didn't know if I wanted that with him, and like you with Kathy, it was all moving so fast, and I didn't want to rule us out either; Richard just gave me a really easy out," Monica said as she stared up at me.

"Yeah, but you really loved Richard," Chandler replied.

"Never in the same way I love you," Monica said as she touched his cheek. "I could never love anyone the way I love you," Monica added.

"I just can't believe how much time we both wasted being stupid," Chandler laughed bitterly.

"I know," Monica smiled sadly.

"Hey," Chandler said as he took her face in his hands. "All that matters is that we are here now, together," Chandler said as he leaned into her.

"Yeah, and that's all that matters," Monica murmured as she leaned into him letting him capture her lips with his own and carry her away to a place where they were the only two people in the room…on the planet.

"Let's make our baby," Monica said when they finally pulled apart, and Chandler could not help smile at the phrase "our baby". He liked the sound of that, and he couldn't wait until their baby was a real little person they could love just like his or her big sister.

"You still want to do it here, Mon?" Chandler asked as he frowned. "I mean all of the empty rooms are either being trolled by nurses or are next to Janice," Chandler quipped as Monica smirked and playfully punched his arm.

"Ow!" Chandler dramatically rubbed his playfully. "That hurt women!" Chandler said as he feinted pain.

"Oh, please," Monica scoffed. "I didn't hit you that hard….besides there are other places we could have sex," Monica said as her eyes drifted towards the closed door of a janitorial closet, and Chandler followed her gaze towards the door, and he groaned knowing exactly what she was thinking. He could always tell when the wheels in her head were spinning. He had memorized the look.

"Oh, no, Mon, we are not doing it in there…" Chandler grimaced. "Besides its probably locked," Chandler added as Monica walked over to the door and turned the knob with ease as it immediately opened. Monica gave him an "I told you so look" before walking into the closet. Chandler outwardly groaned and then reluctantly followed turning around to follow her in turning around make sure no one was around before closing and locking the door. They certainly did not need anyone walking in on them.

"What a great room," Chandler quipped as he took in his surroundings. It was a small space that was filled to the brim with boxes stacked on top of boxes and other crap. There was certainly no wall space to do it against or even a wall he would want to do it against. How could such a clean building have such a filthy space Chandler wondered to himself .

"It's a little crowded," Monica observed as she began to unbutton her silk blouse.

"A little crowded," Chandler scoffed. "Mon, I think its more cluttered than our closet," Chandler said referring to the large closet in their apartment the he recently discovered was where Monica was secretly hoarding God knows what. Monica angrily spun around to glare at Chandler and he recoiled immediately regretting his snide remark.

"Right," Chandler said making a crucifix with his fingers and holding them out in front of him as if that would protect him from her. "We agreed never to talk about that again…actually you told me very sternly to never talk about it again, and I was just too scared to argue with you…I love you," Chandler rambled before puckering his lips for a peace treaty kiss, but Monica just scoffed and pushed his face away before spinning around to take in her surroundings.

"Ok, so its not the ideal place to have sex in and," Monica noted as she continued to unbutton her top. "But we did do it in the Central Perk closet, and we did conceive Lulu on the pool table at the bar; so this isn't SO crazy," Monica said as she spun back around to face him her top now open revealing her lacy lilac bra which Chandler just loved.

"Huh?" Chandler asked as he stared down at her bountiful breasts practically popping out of the top of that bra, and he wanted so desperately to lick and kiss those perfect buds.

"Chandler!" Monica scoffed noticed how distracted he was by her breasts that he wasn't even paying attention to her. It's not that she didn't appreciate his obsession with her breasts because his obsession had provided her with so many moments of pleasure…lavishing, but he wasn't even paying attention to what she was saying and that annoyed her.

"Oh, sorry," Chandler said as he shock his head coming out of his booby coma.

"So where would we even do it anyway?" Chandler asked as he scanned the room.

"I don't know…" Monica said as she looked around the room not finding any options herself. There was no empty wall space whatsoever and there was no way they were going to do it on that dirty floor. In fact, she was beginning to lose hope about doing in there it at all until her eyes landed a bucket tucked away in the corner.

"What about that bucket?" Monica asked pointing towards a large five gallon bucket.

"Oh no," Chandler said as he shook his head. "We are not doing it on that," Chandler said as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Why not?" Monica asked as she walked over to the bucket and retrieved it. "I looks…feels sturdy," Monica said as she held it up.

"Mon, do you know what has been inside that bucket? Cleaning supplies. Dirty floor water," Chandler said as he ticked off the reasons on his fingers.

"Ok, well we could turn it over," Monica said as she set the bucket on the floor bottom side up. "Besides you have very strong legs Mr. Bing, don't sell yourself short," Monica smirked suggestively as she shimmed off her top and flung it on top of a near by box. There is no way her clean white Donna Karen blouse was going to end up on that dingy floor.

She then moved to unhook her bra, but Chandler immediately rushed towards her. "Hear let me," Chandler hooked his hands around her back and effortlessly unhooked the lacy garment, and she slid it off of her shoulders. He caught it as it fell, and he flung it over her shoulder sending it to rest on top of her no longer lonely top.

"You have gotten awfully good at that," Monica smiled down at her husband who was now bending down on the floor in front of her.

"Well, you have provided me with SO many opportunities to practice,' Chandler beamed proudly up at her. She smiled back at him while running her hands through his thick sandy hair. Suddenly images of herself running her hands through it as she rode him on that bucket flashed across her mind, and her body grew instantly warm…flushed with desire for him.

It also didn't help that his mouth was now swirling around her nipple making it stand in attention. She moaned as his tongue circled the bud, and she threw her head back her mouth agape with pleasure. God, how she loved how he loved her. He did it so well…so effortlessly.

Chandler gazed up with her as he engulfed more of her breast. He then removed his mouth and let the breast go with a pop before moving his mouth down the now clammy skin of her stomach which he began to kiss and lick. When he reached her navel he swirled his tongue over it which made her gasp and arch her back her hand grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He smiled wickedly and hummed against the flat place his child once filled picturing it swollen with their second child. The prospect of it thrilled him to the core.

Still kissing and teasing the sweet skin, he worked the button on her trousers and then the zipper once he got the button open. He shimmed the pants down her hips revealing a matching thong that was so sheer that it showcased that delicious snatch that had been the source of so much pleasure for him over the last eight almost nine years.

"You must have known on some level that we were going to be doing this today," Chandler said eyeing the garment.

Monica looked down at him and chuckled lightly. "I'm not that calculated, Chandler," Monica laughed as she ruffled his hair playfully. "But I do know how much you love this set…you did buy it for me, and I figured at some point in the day you would see me in it, but not here in a janitor's closet of all places," Monica smirked.

"Trying for another baby," Chandler added. Smiling brightly up at her.

"Trying for another baby," Monica echoed as Chandler stood up taking her in his arms as her pants fell to the floor pooling at her feet.

"God, Mon, I can't believe we are finally doing this," Chandler lamented as he wrapped his arms around her nearly naked body flush against him.

"I know," Monica smiled back at him.

"It's what I've wanted with you for so long…to carry another one of your children, to give Lulu another brother or sister," Monica added, as she placed her hand on his cheek gently caressing it.

"God, Mon," Chandler groaned as he walked her backwards towards the bucket their hands scrambling to remove clothes.

"I hope our baby has your eyes," Monica smiled as she stepped out of her pants so that she could keep her clogs on because there was no way her feet were going to touch that floor.

"I hope our baby has your smile," Chandler returned as he shrugged off his shirt.

"I hope our baby has your hair," Monica said as she unbuckled his belt and pants which once free fell to the floor and as they did he kicked them off.

"I hope our baby has your cute little freckles," Chandler said as he leaned into kiss her neck, and Monica sighed as she slid the shirt up his abdomen. Once it was up as far as it could go Chandler took over and finished the job, and, once it was off, he flung it over her head to join the pile of clothes.

"Wait!" Monica said before bending down to retrieve her pants. "I really don't want to leave these here," Monica said as she meticulously folded the garment and walked over to place them on top of the other articles as Chandler eyed her in amusement.

"What?" Monica asked as she turned back towards him noting the look he was giving her.

"You just really had to stop to do that didn't you?" Chandler scoffed as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What?!" Monica asked throwing her hands up in the air. "They wrinkle easy," Monica said as she strutted back towards him preening sexily.

"Besides it's part of my charm, and why you love me so much," Monica said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "And so do yours, which is why we need to pick these up too," Monica said as she bent down to pick his discarded pants off the floor shaking them out to remove any possible debris and wrinkles.

"I hope our second child doesn't inherit this," Chandler said pointing at her. "It's bad enough the first one has managed to inherit your neurotic need for order and clean." Chandler added as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh hush, you," Monica said as she gently slapped his stomach before turning to strut her way over to the box giving him another nice view of her bare ass. _Thank god for the inventor of thongs_ Chandler thought to himself.

"And make love to me," Monica added as she slipped her underwear down, and then she bent over to take them off dangling the underwear before turning to throw them in the pile.

"Oh, with pleasure," Chandler said scrambling to take off his red boxer briefs, and Monica just laughed at him as a sense of deja vu filled her. She recalled eight years ago, the first time they had sex, how cartoon-like Chandler had looked trying to scramble out of his pants and how cartoon-like he looked today. However, last time was very different than this time _My o my how_ _far they HAD come_, Monica thought to herself.

"Are you laughing at me?" Chandler asked as he stumbled his way towards her finally managing to take off his underpants.

"Yes," Monica said as she placed her hand over her mouth her whole body shaking with laughter.

"You just looked so funny trying to take your underwear off…like a cartoon," Monica said as she shook her head.

"Ok, making fun of me is definitely not going to keep me in the mood for sex, Mon," Chandler said as he threw his own underwear on the pile.

"I'm sorry, honey," Monica said as she extended her arms to him, and he reluctantly walked into them.

"It kind of reminded me of the scene in Robin Hood you know the one where he dresses as a women…fortune teller I think, because he and Little John were trying to steal from Prince John. You know rob from the rich to give to the poor," Monica rambled.

"Uh huh…I know the story," Chandler nodded. "And this reminded you of that because…?" Chandler asked trying to cut to the chase.

"Well, you know the part where they get caught and are running away?" Monica asked.

"Yeah…" Chandler replied.

"Well, Little John kept losing his pants as he was running away, and he kept stumbling as he tried to pull them up, and you just now SO reminded me of that," Monica said as she continued to laugh

"Uh, huh, I see," Chandler nodded less than amused. "I don't know which one is sadder the fact that I am reminding you of a cross dressing Disney character or the fact that you are referencing a Disney movie," Chandler added.

"I know, I know, God, I have seen so many children's cartoons that I am starting to think like one" Monica said as she shook her head wiping away tears of laughter.

"I know," Chandler chuckled. "I actually found myself quoting the Care Bears last week when I was trying to help Lulu with her homework. I told her 'We don't need to huff and puff. Lets get it done. Its not that tough," Chandler scoffed.

"Oh my God that has to be the sweetest thing ever," Monica gushed as she leaned into kiss him sweetly as Chandler smiled proudly at himself.

"I love you," Monica murmured between kisses as she began to walk him backwards towards the bucket.

"I love you too," Chandler replied before dipping his head to kiss her again, and they didn't stop until he almost stumbled over the bucket.

"Oh, God are you ok?" Monica asked as she held his arm helping him to catch his balance.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Chandler said as he looked down at the bucket apprehensively.

"I really have to sit on that thing, huh?" Chandler asked as he looked down at it.

"If you want to have sex you do," Monica said before giving his ass a playfully squeeze.

"I really want to have sex!" Chandler exclaimed excitedly before he hovered over the bucket and then squatted once he was in position. The bucket wobbled a bit once he finally managed to sit down on it, with Monica's assistance he managed not to tip over.

"Hey, this bucket really is sturdy," Chandler said as he bounced up and down a couple of times on it for good measure. "Oh…but it is also hard and cold and is pinching my ass."

"And stiff," Monica said paying more attention to his fully erect penis.

"Oh yeah, you like what you see?" Chandler smirked as he followed her gaze.

"Very much so," Monica said as she licked her lips enticingly. "And I don't think I need to prime this pump," Monica said as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, you know I am always game for that," Chandler said as he too raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well I would definitely love to do that for you big guy, but the ground is filthy, and we don't have a lot of time," Monica said as she hovered over him

"Understandable," Chandler gritted his teeth as she lowered herself onto him, and they both moaned as they joined, and his hands instinctively moved around to her back so he could support her. His legs were spread apart in a wide stance as he bared most of his weight on his lower legs.

Chandler's lips scrambled to meet hers as she placed her hands on either side of her face, and their lips immediately joined together, and they moaned softly while they kissed slowly teasing each other's tongues with slow, long strokes.

"God I really do love the feel of your pelvis against mine," Chandler smiled between kisses as he frantically pumped up into her.

"I love it too," Monica smiled. "So much…" she added before gasping in pleasure while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close, and Chandler unfused his lips from hers burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Monica threw her head back her mouth agape in pleasure as she bounced up and down on top of him, and Chandler's hands drifted down to her bare ass as he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, baby," Monica whined as she slammed down on top of him eliciting a soft moan from both of them. "I love you so much, so, so, much," Monica panted her face flush with pleasure. She raked her hands through his hair as he quickened his pace. In response, she adjusted her own pace to keep up.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Chandler said as he titled his head up to gaze into her eyes which were just as glossed over and lust filled as his own, and he nudged her nose with his own before recapturing her soft lips their flicking and twisting around each other. Chandler moved his hands to her back pulling her closer…needing her closer.

Monica gasped as the friction they were creating was became too much. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter and him growing harder and harder, and the need to have him deeper was growing stronger and stronger.

"I think, I think…I'm going to cum," Monica gasped, as she hugged him to her. The balloon of pleasure in her womb was building to the point that she could feel that it was about to pop within her.

"Oh, gawd….Yes!" Monica exclaimed as her legs shook uncontrollably, and she rippled around him slamming down on him sending him into his own tailspin and making him see stars. He shouted her name as he too came, and they both writhed against each other desperately.

"Oh my God, Chandler," Monica gasped as her orgasm felt never ending as he kept hitting more and more sensitive spots which sent her over the edge every single time. Her whole body was undulating, squirming against him uncontrollably.

"Oh, yeah," Monica shuddered as he moved his hand to her ass giving it a gentle tap, and he turned his head to bury his face in the crook of her neck before whispering huskily in her ear, "Did you like that, baby?"

"Hmm, yeah," Monica shuddered again making them both chuckle. "That was so good I couldn't stop," Monica giggled as she smiled giddily at him. "Of course, you always do that to me," Monica smiled before leaning in to kiss him deeply.

"I'm so glad you have never held back on me when we are making love," Monica whispered after parting their lips their foreheads now touching.

"I never wanted to," Chandler whispered as he closed his eyes. "I've always wanted to give you the best, and not just with sex but with everything," Chandler added.

"I know," Monica smiled lovingly at him as she touched his beautiful face. "And you always have," Monica smiled wistfully.

"I love you, Monica," Chandler said as his lips hovered over hers.

"I love you more," Monica smiled as she let him capture her lips with his own.


	6. Chapter 6-August 27th,1993

**Chapter 6-August 27****th****, ****1993**

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since the first time that she and Chandler had started sleeping together. It was very casual friends with benefits sex, but it was amazing sex. The best she had ever had, and not one of their friends knew about it.

However, as Monica had discovered a week ago, it had only taken that one time…the first time of sleeping together for her to get pregnant. Of course, it could have happened during any of the five rounds they had gone that night, but it did in fact happen that night as she had confirmed it with her doctor a week ago.

It had taken four weeks for the morning sickness to start which was the first clue and another few days for her to realize her period was late for her to connect the dots. Then, it took another week for her to come to terms with the possibility and get herself to the doctor.

There was no doubt in her mind that this baby was Chandler's as he was the only one she had slept with over the last month. Since starting this little friends with benefits thing, she had gone out with others guys, but she couldn't bring herself to sleep with any of them for some reason. So, she was sure this baby was Chandler's.

The doctor only confirmed exactly what she already knew, and it took her another week after she found out about their baby to get the courage to tell him. She didn't want to have a child out of wedlock, but she really wanted this baby. She wanted this baby she had made with Chandler.

Over the last week, her feelings of longing for this baby had grown as she dreamed of holding their faceless child, and she found her mind drifting to fantasies about a baby with half hers and half Chandler's genes.

She knew Chandler would freak, and she doubted he would be excited about this. She wouldn't pressure him to be in the baby's life if he didn't want to be, but she really hoped he would want to be because she didn't want to do this alone.

Monica rested her face on her hands which were supported by her elbows and looked at the clock on the microwave. 9:00PM. Only five minutes had passed since the last time she had looked at the clock, and she began shaking her leg anxiously.

Chandler had said he had a late meeting, but she didn't realize he would be that late. She had been waiting at his apartment for him to come home for over an hour, and she was getting more and more antsy with each passing minute. _Good thing Joey had a date_, she thought to herself. She just hoped Joey would not get home before Chandler did.

Monica got up from the stool and began nervously pacing back and forth biting her thumbnail as she did.

"So…Chandler. I have something to tell you," Monica rehearsed out loud. "The thing is that night we slept together at the bar…well we kind of made a baby." Monica shook her head and bit her freshly manicured nail again before turning around.

"Remember how we forgot to wear a condom the first time we slept together? Well, that would explain why I am pregnant. Ugh, pathetic!" Monica huffed as she ran her hands through her dark mane.

"I know!" Monica quickly pivoted on her heel as she spun around. "So Chandler you like Knock…knock jokes right? Knock, knock."

"Whose there?" Monica said mimicking Chandler's deep voice.

"Baby," Monica said.

"Baby who?" Monica asked mocking Chandler.

"The baby we made," Monica smiled as it quickly faded as fear began to invade her body as she pictured Chandler's horrified reaction.

Monica began to feel dizzy and queasy, and she put her hands over her still flat belly as she plopped down on the lounger.

"It dosen't matter how I say it. He's still going to freak," Monica sighed as she looked down at her belly and began to talk to it.

"Here's the thing peanut. It's not that your daddy won't love you or want you it's that he will be too afraid to love you because of well…daddy's mommy and daddy…grandma and grandpa are who they are, but just know that I love you so much and you have so many people who don't know about you yet that will love you to pieces," Monica said as tears filled her eyes.

Most of all, she wanted Chandler to be one of those people. She wanted him to be ok with this. To give this a chance. She prayed all week that he would be, but Chandler was Chandler, and babies terrified him. The idea of his own baby probably terrified him the most. She knew in her heart he could be a good father if he really wanted to be, but she feared that he didn't want to be.

Just as she began to feel herself break down from the stress of all of it, she heard keys in the lock, and she popped out of the chair and she swiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her red cashmere blouse.

"Hey," Chandler said as he a opened the door and saw Monica standing there.

"Hey," Monica replied nervously as she moved closer to him.

"When you said that you had a late meeting, you weren't kidding," Monica said she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, my boss can really get in the weeds about the ANUS numbers," Chandler said as Monica stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Chandler asked in surprise.

"It's not really called that is it?" Monica grimaced.

"Yeah," Chandler said. "And that's why I hate my job," Chandler said as he threw his dry cleaning on the counter as Monica rolled her eyes and chuckled at his quip.

"And I also had to get that," Chandler said as he pointed to the dry cleaning.

"Chandler," Monica scolded as she gently picked up the dry cleaning smoothing it out.

"I can't believe you would pay all that money and then just toss your clothes so carelessly. We have to hang these up right away before they wrinkle," Monica said as she carried the clothes to his bedroom.

"Jeez, thanks, Mom," Chandler grunted as he followed her into his bedroom.

When he entered the bedroom, Chandler saw Monica standing at his closest absentmindedly looking through his shirts and trousers.

"Was that a clever rouse just to get me in the bedroom?" Chandler quipped as he began to loosen his tie.

"Chandler," Monica began as she spun on her heel but lost her neve as she saw him standing there looking so unassuming and sexy in his untucked and half opened shirt.

"I…uh…I need to tell you something," Monica said as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I hope it's not the we need to stop sleeping each other talk," Chandler said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"No, but you may want to stop sleeping together after you hear what I have to say," Monica said.

"You don't have an STD do you?" Chandler scoffed.

"No, you dufus!" Monica said as she gently punched his arm.

"Ow! Chandler said as he held his arm.

"Chandler," Monica said as she turned to sit on his bed cross legged with her hands in her lap.

"I'm pregnant," Monica said as she looked up at him.

"Oh," Chandler replied. "Oh," Chandler said as he got up from the bed as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt dizzy like he was floating out of his body. This was really happening? This was really happening. He knew. He knew It was his. There was not way it couldn't be his.

"How far along are you?" Chandler asked.

"Six weeks," Monica said confirming what he already knew. The baby…their baby apparently had been conceived that first night. They hadn't tried very hard that night not to get pregnant as he hadn't worn a condom any of the five times they had made love. It was not a surprise, but it was a huge surprise all at the same time. He wasn't ready to be a father, but he was going to be, and Monica was going to be a mother to the same baby. They made a baby together. Something about that made the whole thing less punch you in the gut painful. It actually made him happy. Scared as hell but happy.

He wasn't ready to be a father, but this was Monica. He had made a baby with Monica and there was no one else in the world he would rather get in over his head with then her.

"And your keeping it?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, but I respect whatever you want to do, Chandler," Monica said looking up at him.

"I see," Chandler said slightly offended at the insinuation. "And what exactly do you think I want to do?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know. I know what I want…what I have been hoping and praying for, but I can't force you into eighteen plus years of raising a child if you don't want to. It wouldn't be fair to you or the baby," Monica said as tears filled her eyes.

"Well, what if I want to raise this baby?" Chandler asked as he sat back down next to her on the bed.

"Really?" Monica smiled through her tears.

"Really," Chandler smiled back at her as he took her hand in his.

"I was hoping you would say that. I so want this baby, but I am terrified of raising it alone," Monica said as she wiped away a falling tear.

"You don't have to. This is my baby too. I am not going to lie. I am terrified, but I can't think of anyone else that I would rather be doing this with… terrified with then you…" Chandler whispered as he gently touched her cheek.

"Oh, Chandler," Monica said as she let him kiss her lips. When they pulled away, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Baby making on a pool table, huh. This has the making of an extremely erotic porn," Chandler quipped.

"Chandler!" Monica scolded before her lips turned into a devilish, sexy grin. "Could be comparable to the one where the unwed mother screw's the brains of her unborn child's father out on his extremely squeaky bed, " Monica said as pushed him over so she could straddle his waist.

"I would watch it," Chandler said as he looked up at her mesmerized by her perfect beauty.

"Ah, yes, but would you rather be in said porn?" Monica smirked as she pushed her cropped sweater up before pulling it off and throwing it to their floor revealing her bra covered breasts.

"I'd rather be in said porn," Chandler gulped.

"Hmmm, ok," Monica teased.

"In order for that to happen both you and I need to get naked," Monica said as she unclasped her bra and pushed it off allowing her voluptuous breasts to pop free.

"Wow, Mon," Chandler groaned in awe. "Have your breasts gotten bigger?" Chandler asked wanting so desperately to kneed and play with them but almost certain that pregnancy made breasts more tender and less open to playing and teasing.

"A side effect of our little bun in the oven," Monica said as she pushed herself off of him and off the bed to stand up.

"A terrible side effect," Chandler said sarcastically.

"And when will we start to see the most obvious side effect… the pregnancy bump?" Chandler asked as he sat up on the bed to remove his own pesky shirt.

"I don't know…twelve…sixteen weeks," Monica said as she slid her skirt down her waist to reveal her black lacy thong and black knee length stockings held up by garters. God, she was so fucking sexy.

"And when will it be unsafe for….uh….copulation," Chandler gulped as she unattached the garters and began sliding her panties down her long, thin stocking covered legs.

"I don't know, a while yet. It's not like your thing is going to poke the baby in the face," Monica smiled as she watched him struggle to take off his belt.

"Thank God," Chandler sighed outwardly. "I was kind of worried about that," Chandler said as Monica sauntered over to him naked from the thighs up.

"I kind of figured as much," Monica said as she brought her fingers to the button of his pants and popped it open before beginning on the zipper.

His pants fell down with ease as he took her face in his hands and began to kiss her delicately. The kiss quickly intensified as she moved her hands to the waist band of his briefs, and she slid them down his hips as he kissed her senselessly.

Both completely naked except for their socks/stockings, walked over to his bed. He laid her down gently on it before joining her on the bed as he resumed kissing her.

"The good news," he said as they broke apart, "Is that we don't have to feel guilty about not wearing a condom since that horse is already out of that barn."

"Chandler," Monica rolled her eyes and moaned in annoyance.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"Shut up," Monica said.

"Ok," Chandler nodded as he resumed kissing her.

He nudged her further up on the bed until her head was resting on the pillow, and he was hovering over her between her opened thighs.

She moved her hands to his hips, and he moved one hand to rest on her still flat belly.

"Mon," Chandler whispered as they locked eyes.

"What?" Monica asked in concern as she searched his eyes for emotion.

"When will we be able to feel the baby move?" Monica gulped back emotion at his sentimental question, and she moved her hand to the side of his face and smiled tearfully up at him.

"The doctor said not for another eight to twelve weeks," Monica said.

"Oh," Chandler said thoughtfully. "I can't wait," Chandler smiled before dipping his head to kiss her deeply, and she moved her hands back to the sides of his face as he positioned himself at her opening.

"Wait!" Chandler froze a horrified look on his face.

"What?" Monica asked her face mirroring his.

"It's not possible to like…put another one in there?" Chandler asked.

"I'm not a cat, Chandler," Monica replied.

"I'm going to shut up now," Chandler said.

"If you want to get laid you should," Monica said.

"Ok," Chandler nodded, as he leaned into kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 7 September 23rd, 2002

**Chapter 7-September 23rd, ****2002**

"Right there baby, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Monica panted as her husband pounded into her from behind as Monica held unto the wall for dear life.

This was a much more comfortable then the bucket. After several awkward and uncomfortable sessions on the bucket, they decided to do the sane thing and clear off some wall space so they could do it against the wall. The first time, they did it Chandler held Monica up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

This time, they were doing it just for them so they were doing it doggy style against the wall.

"Oh, God, yeah," Monica smiled as her whole body shuddered from the pleasure of it all. She would much rather be holed up in their bedroom then doing it in a dingy closet, but Rachel finally had the baby, and they were waiting for Nora to bring Olivia to the hospital to meet Emma. Then, they would finally go home and make love the normal and regular way. She had to admit, though, it had been a pretty fun adventure.

"You have to be quiet or somebody is going to hear you," Chandler panted flushed with pleasure as he massaged her sensitive clit while he thrusted rapidly in and out of her.

"Then, stop doing that," Monica hissed as she felt herself begin to unwind, and her whole body let go.

"Oh, shit, Mon," Chandler moaned. Feeling her unwind around him made his cork pop, and his whole body began to undulate as he came inside of her hard.

"Oh, honey," Monica whimpered as her whole body shook out of control, and he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her up flush against him. He and buried his face in her neck taking in the intoxicating and delicious smell of her. Her coconut shampoo mixed with her Chanel lavender perfume.

"I love you," Monica whimpered as she turned her head to the side, and he nuzzled his nose with hers before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. No matter how kinky or unconventional their lovemaking, it was still lovemaking from the very first time. Each time they made love, the love they felt for one another spilled through.

"I love you too," Chandler finally said. His words making her twitch against him which made him chuckle in amusement and pride that he could still make her do that after all this time.

"I doubt we made a baby that time, but it was sure a lot of fun," Monica said as she leaned her head against his chest savoring being in his strong arms.

"Do you want to go again?" Chandler smiled mischievously.

"I wish, but Lulu and your Mom will be here any second," Monica said as both were still too lost in their post coital bliss and each other's blue eyes to notice the door opening and someone peeking into the room until they heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Oh my God!"

Both of Monica and Chandler snapped their heads toward the voice and were shocked and appalled that it belonged to none other then Jack Geller.

"Oh my God!" Monica gasped as she stumbled out of Chandler's arms to cover her completely exposed breasts and flower.

"Hello sir, you know Monica," Chandler said as he attempted to cover his now and forever limp dick as Jack Geller closed the closet door.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God!" Monica repeated in disbelief as she yanked on her pants forgetting entirely about her discarded underwear.

"Honey," Chandler said trying to calm his wife down.

"Don't," Monica pointed at him before finding her discarded bra and blouse.

"I can't believe my dad saw us having sex," Monica said more to herself then anyone else as she buttoned her blouse and stepped into her clogs.

"Honey," Chandler tried again as he buttoned up his own shirt.

""I can't believe my dad caught us having sex. He didn't make it to one of my piano recitals, but this he sees," Monica said as she ran her manicured nails through her long wavy hair.

"This is ok. We're all adults here. There is nothing to be ashamed of," Chandler said as he reached for his discarded briefs and her discarded thong off a shelf. How they ever got up there he would never know. Chalk it up to the heat of passion. Hell, there had been so much passion that they had thrown caution to the wind and got completely naked in a janitor's closest where his father and law caught them having sex.

"Now, let's put our underwear in our pockets and walk out the door," he said as he handed her underwear and shoved his own in his pocket.

Chandler was the first to venture out with Monica it tow. Both hoping that Jack was long gone, but that was no such luck. He was leaning against the wall still in utter shock apparently for catching his only daughter and son in law post coital and completely naked.

"Hi dad. I can still call you that right?" Monica asked as she stood on the other side of her husband. The more distance between herself and her father the better.

"Of course I will always be your dad," Jack said miserably unable to look his daughter and son in law in the eye which was ok with them.

"I just want you to know that what you witnessed in there…that wasn't for fun," Chandler said trying to lighten the mood and make their act of fornication seem less dirty.

"It wasn't fun?" Monica slapped his arm and asked in shock and offense.

"Why…why…why…why would you…why? Chandler asked completely shocked.

"Look, I don't want you to think we are animals that do it whenever we want," Chandler said which was actually lie. They pretty much canoodled whenever and wherever they wanted. Hence, the fact that their daughter was conceived on a pool table, and they were trying to conceive another baby in a janitor's closest where they had already done it ten times.

" I don't think that. Before today I never thought of you two having sex at all. It was a simpler time," Jack said as he looked off nostalgically as Monica and Chandler tried to follow his gaze.

"The truth is, dad, we're trying?" Monica said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, We're trying to have another baby?" Monica smiled at her father hoping it would make her dad seeing them in such a compromising position a little less horrible and scaring if he knew they were doing it to bring another grandbaby into the world.

"Oh my God! this is so exciting!" Jack said suddenly brightening. "Well, Get back in there. I'll guard the door," Jack said as he pushed the horrified couple back towards the closest.

"What?" Monica asked in shock. "Its's ok, dad. We can wait until later," Monica laughed uncomfortably.

"Woah, woah, I don't think so. Aren't you ovulating?" Jack asked as both Monica and Chandler blanched.

"Well, you gotta get at it princess. When your mother and I were trying to conceive you whenever she was ovulating…bam we did it. That's how I got my bad hip," Jack pointed to the aforementioned hip as Chandler's mouth opened aghast.

"That's funny, that's how this conversation is how I got the bullet hole in my head," Chandler laughed uncomfortably as Monica pinched his arm.

"This one time I had my knee up on the sink and your mother…" Jack began demonstrating the position before Monica cut him off.

"Daddy, I don't think we need to hear about the specific positions you and mom had sex," Monica laughed awkwardly.

"You're right this is about your positions. Now, what I saw in the closest is not the optimum position for conceiving a child though it may feel good," Jack said as Chandler's eyes widened. Not only was it widely inappropriate for him to say, but Jack was speaking to the choir as he and Monica had successfully managed to make a baby without trying.

"I don't feel good right now," Monica laughed miserably.

"Pleasure is important and it helps if the women has an orgasm." Jack continued lacking any indiscretion so much for confiding in her father about conceiving. Big mistake.

"Are you up to the task sailor?" Jack asked as he patted Chandler on the shoulder making his eyes widen even more. Chandler turned his head towards Monica, and his expression said it all. They would not be having sex again for a long time which was a real bummer because regardless of whether or not she wanted another baby it felt really, really good.

"Seriously sir, my brains are all over the wall." Chandler said as he pretended to shoot his brains out.

Monica looked down at her watch and noted the time. _Shit_. _12:15_.Nora and Lulu would be there any minute.

"Would you look at the time, Lulu and your mom will be here any minute," Monica said as she dragged a stunned Chandler away.

"Well, I'll come with you," Jack said which was the last thing either Chandler or Monica wanted.

"No, no, daddy you promised you would call mom at 12:15, remember?" Monica lied.

"Shoot, I totally forgot. Your mother is going to kill me," Jack said as he rushed off.

"Oh my God," Chandler said as he and Monica made their way down the hospital corridor.

"We are so not telling my mother that we are trying for another baby. Because if that is Jack's reaction, imagine what my mother's will be," Chandler said as Monica laughed.

"It can't be as bad as that," Monica said.

"As bad? Remember how my mother tried to publish and erotic novel about us," Chandler scoffed.

"I just can't believe my dad saw us like that," Monica said changing the subject.

"I can't believe he tried to give us sex tips and tell us about his and Judy's sex positions," Chandler grimaced.

"I know," Monica exhaled. "I'm going to have to get my ears cut off," Monica groaned.

"Well, at least we finally get to see our little girl," Monica smiled.

"I know," Chandler smiled. "I've miss Lulu so much. Even thought it's only been forty-eight hours. It feels like forty-eight years," Chandler quipped as Monica shook her head and laughed lightly.

"Even though my dad totally grossed me out and scared me for life I still want to make another baby with you," Monica said as she gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze."

"Me too," Chandler said as he smiled down at his wife.

They made their way down the maternity ward back to the nursery which is where they saw Nora standing behind Olivia with her arms wrapped around her granddaughter as they looked on at the babies. As terrible of a mother Nora Tyler was she made up for as a grandmother.

Both Monica and Chandler smiled when they spotted their little girl, and they both shared a knowing smile remembering how eight years ago their own precious angel was one of the babies lying in the same nursery. It filled them with nostalgia and longing to go back to that time when their little girl was so tiny and new. She was growing up so fast, and Monica and Chandler were struggling with the reality of it.

"Hey," Chandler said, and both Olivia and Nora turned around. Lulu's face lit up when she spotted her parent's, and a huge smile lit up her beautiful freckled face as she raced towards her beloved mommy and daddy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lulu exclaimed as she raced towards them, and Chandler scooped her up in his arms.

"I missed you," Monica said as she gave her daughter Eskimo kisses and ran her hand through her daughter's long sandy hair.

"Missed you more," Lulu smiled before giving her father Eskimo kisses.

"Did you have fun with Gigi?" Chandler asked before kissing his daughter's forehead.

"We had so much fun!" Lulu said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Did you enjoy Beauty and the Beast?" Monica asked. Referring to the play that Nora had taken Lulu to as an eight birthday present. One of several presents she had given her for her birthday, but a special birthday with her grandmother was just one of them.

"It was great and did you know the Beast is one of Gigi's special friends?" Lulu said innocently as Chandler rolled his eyes and Monica laughed and lovingly caressed her daughter's cheek.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chandler said as he gave his mother a disapproving look.

"Lulu Bear that was supposed to be our little secret," Nora said as she approached the reunited family.

"I bet it was," Chandler quipped as Monica poked his side.

"Did you see your cousin Emma yet?" Monica asked Nora and Olivia

"No, and that's her name? How on Earth did that become an option? I thought it was either Isabella or Delilah?" Nora asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Rachel decided that she didn't exactly like those names as much as she thought," Chandler replied.

"Did you know that Emma was going to be your name?" Nora said to her granddaughter.

"It was?" Olivia asked looking at her parents in shock.

"Yup, Emma Grace, but mommy took one look at you and decided that Olivia was a much better name for such a special princess," Chandler said before kissing her nose.

"But I like Emma," Lulu pouted.

"Oh great, there's already cousin rivalry, and they haven't even met yet, good going mother," Chandler jokingly glared at her.

Nora just waved dismissively at her son.

"Piggy back ride?" Chandler offered to his daughter.

"Piggy back ride!" Lulu said excitedly as he set her down.

"Chandler, not in here," Monica protested as Chandler turned around and kneeled down.

"Mon, we're not going to get in any trouble," Chandler said as Olivia climbed up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine, but no running," Monica said as she pointed sternly at her husband.

"Fine, fine," Chandler said as he stuck his tongue out jokingly at his wife.

"Hi ho silver away," Chandler said as he galloped away.

"And no galloping," Monica said as Chandler slowed down before trotting away.

"He's so not going to listen," Monica said as she rolled her eyes.

"He never has," Nora said as she linked arms with her daughter in law.

"So, how is my favorite daughter in law doing?" Nora said as the pair began to walk arm in arm. Nora also turned out to be an amazing mother in law. In fact, Monica had a solid relationship with Nora long before she and Chandler married. Her relationship with Nora started growing when she was pregnant with Olivia…after they got over that awkward encounter. However, that was long since water under the bridge.

"Nora, I am your only daughter in law" Monica laughed.

"Yeah, but imagine the alternatives," Nora shuddered at the thought.

"Speaking of alternatives Janice had her baby today, but get this? She was sharing a room with Rachel," Monica said.

"No kidding, what a small cruel world," Nora quipped.

"Speaking of having babies, when am I going to get another grandbaby? I think I've waited long enough," Nora smiled as she patted Monica's arm.

"Actually…." Monica began against Chandler's earlier wishes. "Chandler and I decided to start trying for another baby," Monica said opting to leave out all the intimate and humiliating details from their janitor closest trysts.

"Oh, Monica?" Nora said stopping in her tracks and cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Do not tease me," Nora said putting her hands over her hips.

"I'm not teasing you. Monica laughed. We are really trying," Monica smiled.

"It's about time. I am so happy for you two," Nora smiled as she pulled her daughter in law in for a big hug.

"How long have you been trying?" Nora asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Actually we just started trying yesterday," Monica said unable to lie to her mother in law. They had a very close relationship and Monica found herself confiding things in Nora that she would never confide in her own mother. While Monica and Judy's relationship had improved since having Olivia, it just meant less harsh criticism and of course her parents doting over their precious granddaughter.

"Wait? You were here yesterday," Nora said in disbelief as Monica smiled and bashfully nodded in confirmation.

"You started trying here?" Nora asked bemused.

"Yeah," Monica nodded her face red with embarrassment, "But please do not tell Chandler I told you".

"Oh, I know better then that dear. I know how much he hates discussing his sex life with me," Nora said as they locked arms yet again.

"Well, to be fair you did try to publish a book based around Chandler and I's relationship and sex life," Monica said as they continued to walk.

"What? Can I help it that your relationship is a truly inspired love story for the ages," Nora said as Monica smiled and rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that their love was truly epic.


End file.
